


Red Fields

by BrokenTourniquet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Lena grew up in a warm and loving family, Lena knows, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, SOFT GAYS, Trauma, and this is the result
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: She's almost Ten when it happens. She'll remember it forever.Chris holds his hand out with a smile.“You're going to be safe,” Lena believes him. She takes the hand.When she meets her foster mother, Claire, she knows she'll be okay.





	1. A field of

**Author's Note:**

> Lena as a Redfield, growing up in a loving home with other broken people. She gets the support she deserves.  
> This will probably make no sense.
> 
> Claire, Chris, Sherry/etc are from Resident Evil, I have twisted that timeline a bit to fit this and because Sherry deserves a better home.
> 
> Warning: Non-beta'd or reread more than once for errors as I am very not so confident about this so I would have not posted it otherwise (hopefully in the future I will have that confidence)
> 
> TUMBLR: http://cardiaceyes.tumblr.com/

She's almost Ten when it happens. She'll remember it forever. 

 

It's a year after Lionel dies and the wound is still fresh with confusion and emotions she doesn't understand. If she's honest, he felt like her dad but never a true father. He'd look at her with love but then look right through her at times. She's unsure how she survived being treated like a ghost for years.

 

Men show up at the mansion, and at the time they scared her. Especially when it was Lena who answered first, very aware of the consequences if she let Lillian do it. The three of them look down at her and she finds herself wanting to cower away, cry, and hide. It's overwhelming how they seem to be there with a destructive purpose from her perspective.

But there's a man among them, the scariest. He stands tall, muscled- fit, his jacket looks military grade, a symbol on his shoulder- B.S.A.A. -that she can't help but frown at, his posture is tense. He looks professional until his eyes drop down to her and...like a switch where he was initially hard he's now soft with a smile that genuinely reaches his eyes. She feels her lips twitch upward for a fraction of a second.

She's not sure what possesses him to, but the moment he steps inside with his short and promising blue eyes like he's a shield from the one thing that's hurt her most of her life. She can feel it. It's compelling. So despite her older brother and his false promises to keep her safe she tells the man everything she's wanted to tell a person.

She tells him when the men with him question her in front of Lillian because Lillian looks so angry...and she's going to make Lena feel so bad later. So horrible, she's going to hurt, so she spews it all out despite dissolving into sobs halfway through. Unable to speak properly.

The man, she finds his name is Chris, kneels in front of her taking her hands- and promises it's okay that she's done good. A bearded older man gives her a reassuring grin and thumbs up. She doesn't believe them. 

“Shut up,” Chris barks at Lillian when she tries to place a subtle threat over Lena's head, “she's a  _ child. _ ”

Lillian’s only retort is a scoff. Chris stands and gives Lillian a single order, to get her ass outside so they can talk. She goes reluctantly. Chris gives her a smile before he too stands and follows. Lena watches through a window as they scream, more like Lillian screams and Chris speaks loud but not quite like Lillian.

It's minutes before they come back in, Lillian refuses to look at her. Instead, she sweeps by and towards the liquor cabinet. When Chris speaks clear again Lena doesn't understand what they mean at the time. 

Luthor Corp under investigation? Bio-organic weapons? CADMUS? Waiving her rights?

Lillian doesn't reply until she downs a glass of hard whiskey. She doesn't look at Lena either, just tells him,

“Take her then, she's of no use to me,” Lena knows that means her...and it breaks her heart. Apologies fall out of her mouth as much as sobs do.

Lillian dares a step towards her before Chris is in her face, daring her. She retreats. Says nothing. The men spend a while convincing Lena it's okay, to pack her favorite things. All of her things. So Lena does, she packs things Lex gives her, that Lionel gave her, and things she's made. She avoids anything Lillian has given. There's always an underlying message with them that scares her.

When she's back downstairs, Chris holds his hand out with a smile.

“You're going to be safe,” Lena believes him. She takes the hand.

When she meets her foster mother, Claire, she knows she'll be okay.

 

______

 

She's welcomed into a small house, with open loving arms for the first time. It's so unlike the Luthors.

When she was brought to the mansion, it was out of obligation by Lionel. Lillian didn't want her and she, even at four, could see the reluctance behind Lex’s eyes. He feared he wouldn't be as loved yet he was wrong. She feared she wouldn't be loved, she was right.

The Redfield stead, as Claire called it, was so much different. Every fear and doubt was never put down, she was only ever told it was justified. Claire did her best to help ease those fears especially the ones about being so far from her brother. Would she never see him again? She loved him dearly. At 18, he worked with Claire for visitation rights. Every weekend. Controlled environment.

Claire never made her feel unwanted or like she was a blemish, an annoyance, never. Lionel did indirectly and Lillian did purposefully. Claire? Never. Her bright blue eyes twinkled in the sun with enthusiasm at Lena's excitement. Claire’s red hair was Lena’s practice for braiding. 

With Claire, she felt wanted and loved. She could never say it at first. She felt it.

When Lena had her first panic attack, Claire helped her through it as much as she could. She didn't berate her after. She simply crawled into bed with her and held the youngest Luthor- once Lena confirmed that was fine -until they both passed out after. Claire took her to a professional after letting her choose whether she wanted to or not and further educated herself to help further. Lena knew Claire did it out of love rather than obligation. It was a first.

When Lena broke down over getting something wrong, Claire understood. She was quick to reassure and calm. To smile and say,  _ “in this house mistakes we make are welcome,”,  _ and later if she found a sign above the front door with those exact words she'll never admit she smiled to herself. Aware she was being loved.

When Lena asked if Claire would ever give her up, Claire replied without question,  _ “not unless you don't like here anymore. Redfields don't leave each other behind.” _ Lena knew she was accepted. 

Their first greatest challenge together came in the form of a blonde girl seven years older. Claire had explained Sherry, and how close they were, what she meant to Claire. At first it was only every other weekend. For the first month Lena dreaded those weekends. She thought, despite Claire's earlier reassurance she wouldn't be eventually wanted. The girl would take her place. Or perhaps she was never to be loved as she thought she was.

The worst part, she felt at the time, was that she- well. She couldn't hate Sherry. In fact Sherry was so nice she wanted to be her friend despite the age gap but...upon bringing her concerns up to Sherry first, the girl was mortified.

Sherry was quick to reassure her it wouldn't happen. In fact...she assumed Lena was already her  _ sister.  _ Lena was so caught off guard she froze long enough for Sherry to grab her hand and guide her to Claire, who paused and blinked down at them.

“I want Lena as a sister,” Sherry spoke clearly, though it wasn’t a demand it was more of a fact.

Claire’s nose scrunched up. Poor Lena’s heart grew in fear for a moment.

“Isn't she already?” Claire asked confused then paused for a moment, “or do you mean legally?”

“Legally.”

“Lena,” Claire smiled down at her, breaking her out of her shock, “do you-”

Claire wasn't able to finish her sentence before arms wrapped around her, hugging her tight. Wetness covered the front of her shirt where Lena’s face pressed into the fabric, muttering soft thank yous over and over. 

Lena became a Redfield. She was happy.

She was loved.

 

______

 

Lex changed fairly quickly.

Initially he was just confused, unsure of what had happened or why Lena said the things she did. There was shock and disbelief that Lillian could be cruel. Eventually he mellowed out and understood what she was saying, that she had been put through pain. 

At first he found Lillian's lack of care his sister was gone to be cruel, he told Claire and Lena this both. Claire thought he was a good young man, that he had a good head on his shoulders. They got along well she thought they might be friends in the future. The possibility was certainly there.

Then came time to tell him about her adoption. Lena was so gleeful, she expected him to be happy! Thrilled! He'd already admitted he couldn't take care of her, he didn't have the necessary time.

But he changed. Had been changing.

His expression morphed into anger, he pointed a finger at her and accused her of so many things, she didn't understand. When she cried and asked why he wasn't happy, Claire was in the room in an instant placing herself in between the two siblings. She demanded to know the reason for his anger at Lena, hadn't she been yelled at enough? 

Lex turned his anger on Claire. Accusing her of stealing Lena from him. She belonged to him so how could she? Claire tried to calmly explain they had talked about it several times, he'd been fine with it, she planned to further talk to him before his visit was finished. He got angrier. Turned into profanity and things that shocked Lena, homophobic belittling things.

Lena stared in shock as Claire grew angry, jaw clenching, and grasped her brother by his collar. Despite his struggle and shouts to let him go, she must have been either stronger or smarter because she pulled him to the door. She didn't say anything even with him screaming in her face, she threw the door open and shoved him backwards through the screen door. He landed on his ass. Claire stood above him and finished the argument.

Words Lena will never forget.

“She's a child!” Claire's voice was strong and full of anger, “you have no right to say what you have! No- shut your filthy fucking mouth! If you have a problem with me and who I might love, because your best friend won't reciprocate your goddamn feelings, you yell at  _ me _ not her! She's been  _ abused _ and no matter what bullshit you've been corrupted to believe- mental, verbal, or physical abuse is  _ not okay!” _

There was a pause.

“Get your ass in your car and get off if my property,” Lex looked scared tried to speak, “ _ no. _ I was going to ask you one last time if you couldn't take her because she adores you, but I see it now. That's a fucking dumb idea. You just did what your mother has done to her. Get off of my property before I kick your rich ass off it.”

Lex was crying, standing up despite the dust that dirtied his fancy suit and seemed to beg. He begged for another chance. Claire kept her arms crossed and remained silent. Once he was done she reiterated. He gave a heartbreaking yell, picking up a rock and throwing it at her.

Claire barely ducked in time, leaving the rock to clatter against her porch. She set him with a look and moved down the steps, placing herself directly in his face. Daring him to try something again.

Lena watched as he gulped before saying something and stomping towards his car. Claire tried to wipe her eyes dry before entering the house. 

Not for the first time, Lena felt her heartbreak. Even despite phone calls and visits in public with a chaperone, she felt he abandoned her. She had a feeling it wouldn't be the first time.

 

______

 

"Short stack!" A grin spread across her lips, unknowingly mirroring Christopher's.   
  
Her head popped out of the room, and her eyes set on him. Delight and relief filled them instantly. That's all it took for the 24-year-old to close the door and bolt down the hallway like she was a child again ready to be shown the world through her uncle's eyes. They were always brighter when he wanted to comfort her.

They had a close relationship. He taught her what Claire couldn't, and seemed to always understand where she was coming from. She loved him immensely, and she was his short stack. The one able to convince him to get a cat, dress up for Halloween, and paint his house pink. He was strong but soft. Her second favorite person.   
  
"Uncle Chris!" Lena exclaimed in joy, her arms wrapping around his neck in joy. He exaggerated like always, and gave an  _ oof _ sound, teasingly stumbling back.   
  
"Man you're strong, so you're excited then?"   
  
Before she could get a word in, Claire appeared around the corner drying her hands off. Smile forming at the sight.   
  
"Easy with my kid," she playfully warned, "she's excited about you and Sherry helping."   
  
"Sherry's coming?" She asked hopefully, buzzing with more excitement than before. Chris regarded her, "What?"   
  
"I've just never seen you this happy to move." Was all he could comment. She didn’t get to reply.   
  
"Operation National City, Luthor Corp takeover is a go?" Claire interrupted.   
  
"Nightshade sounded better," Chris gave a belly laugh, throwing an arm over Lena’s shoulder.

Claire rolled her eyes.   
  
"That's my-" Claire gave him a look, "-sisters girl!"

Lena threw her an innocent look as Chris escorted them outside. She could see Claire's smile from the corner of her eye as she finished taping up the last box. She felt pride in knowing this family was hers, her people. Something to help her shine and give her strength.

The sound of a car door shutting stole her attention, Lena found herself smiling as she watched a familiar blonde step out of a car, a redheaded man she'd met a few times following after. She couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the two continue a serious debate until Sherry spotted Lena. Chris let her go as she moved forward to embrace the blonde.

She felt a familiar comfort in her arms, like knowing things were okay. When they pulled apart Lena smiled at the man and held out a hand, he rolled his eyes and pulled her into a tight hug of his own. She couldn't help but laugh.

“Enough of that handshaking bullshit,” he told her, “we've established you're family. So let's cut the awkward shit.”

“What a way with words,” Lena teased the couple, “it's nice to see you again, Jake.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved his hand, leaning to throw an arm around Sherry who smiled.

“Ready to get this show on the road?” Sherry asked, smiling when Lena nodded, “good. I've got music ready to blast.”

“Oh Christ I'm going to die,” Jake complained.

“A decent death I'm sure.”

“No.”

The girls laughed.

 

______

 

“So,” Claire smiled from across the table, they’d just finished unpacking the first batch of boxes, “are you ready?”

Lena worried her bottom lip, unsure of how to answer. Instead of worrying, she watched Claire finish the rest of her container of food. 

Was she ready to take over the company a family that abandoned her left her? No. Painful memories were going to come back. The shroud she and Claire had purposefully been trying to steer her away from was going to cover her just as people were going to call her things- tell her things based on her broth- Lex and Lillian’s actions. Though, thankfully Lillian was less drastic and public than Lex was.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Lena glanced up from the container in Claire’s hands to the redhead’s blue eyes so full of concern. She felt her chest ease slightly in the knowledge that yes, this woman and the blonde passed out on her couch were part of her family. Family didn’t have to be- she was under no obligation to call people family who obviously weren’t.

There was a build of emotions in her chest, they felt heavy suddenly but for very different reasons. These were good reasons.

“Lena?” Claire set her container down and frowned, searching her daughter's eyes.

_ Daughter. _ Lena smiled softly at the thought.  _ I have love, family. _

“Hm?” Lena smiled.

“You okay?” Her mother inquired, “If it’s too much, if you’re having second thoughts-”

Lena shook her head with a light chuckle, reaching forward to grasp Claire’s hand and squeeze it in reassurance. Claire took the hand but didn’t let go, instead she stood and shifted around the table to sit next to her daughter placing an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a comforting embrace. Lena sighed and relaxed.

“If-”

“I’m not, mom,” Lena smiled turning to Claire with a smile, “It’s just- it’s a lot. I think I have to do this, I know they’re not- they weren’t-” Claire nodded all the same, “but they were. Once I saw what  _ he _ was doing I knew I had to take this from them, and if Lillian does what Chris says she does I- have to use it to our advantage.”

Claire didn’t try to argue, she only listened.

“I’m grateful you helped me do this. I'm grateful you're still here,” her smile faltered slightly, “I wouldn’t have worked as hard as I did to obtain LuthorCorp. I just want to do so much good.”

“Well...as hard as it is to let you go,” Claire smiled brushing bangs out of Lena’s face with a loving smile, “I’m so proud of you, Redfield. You’re too good for the world, and it doesn’t deserve you. I know I don’t-”

“Mom-” Lena started, shaking her head to argue.

“I don’t, believe me. I’m glad I do though, I’m glad I could give you a home,” Claire smiled softly, “you’re always going to be my girl though. Don’t forget that. Okay? I will ALWAYS come when you call or need me. I might arrive a little late but I will always be here for you okay?”

Lena smiled, nodding looking down at her lap. Claire let out a content sigh and placed a kiss to the side of her head.

“Good, now eat your meat or your bones will be weak,” she playfully warned.

“It really doesn’t work like that.”

“I’m your mother, so yes it does.”


	2. Warmth and Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The renaming ceremony, appreciation of bikes, and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all liked the first chapter so here's the next chapter.
> 
> Claire and Sherry are from Resident Evil.
> 
>  Warning: Non-beta'd or reread more than once for errors as I am very not so confident about this so I would have not posted it otherwise (hopefully in the future I will have that confidence) (reposting this bit because it still applies, confidence in this au is slowly building.)
> 
> My tumblr: http://cardiaceyes.tumblr.com/

Death.

It’s a subject close to home for Claire.

She’s had plenty of people, closest, just learning to love, and the like that have died in her arms. This war she’s been in since 1998, it’s taken so much from her. People slipping through her fingers like dust in the wind leaving her with a cold feeling crying their name during the nights. She’s had plenty of people die without her there.

She’s had strangers die. Coworkers.

More than death, she’s felt betrayal. It’s rocked her core, shocked her, and very few times has she ever learned to forgive betrayal. It’s so...hard when the road she’s walked for so long has only ever taught her that betrayal is inevitable if you blind yourself to glaring faults. It’s inevitable when people think they can abuse that trust you gave them.

Betrayal is personal, and it’s something she struggles with forgiving. She isn’t perfect. She knows she should forgive but never forget, but sometimes she just can’t. Sometimes she’s so angry she breaks and falls.

Maybe it’s because of this that she felt so strongly about rebuilding TerraSave after Neil’s betrayal. Maybe it’s because of how much effort she put into it, the sweat, the tears, to earn trust again where she never broke it that they placed her as director.

She knows it’s here that she understands Lena, her precious daughter, the most at this time. Rebuilding something from ashes that previous hands burnt to the ground, maybe it’s not that drastic for the both of them but it’s close. Though she knows, if she by chance could do this then Lena can too.

That might have been why her chest ached as she watched Lena take her place in front of the podium, ready to give her speech. Ready to announce the renaming. Out of curiosity her eyes flickered to the blonde that she’d seen walking with Lena. Even despite Lena finding her in the crowd, giving her a smile, she could tell her daughters eyes flickered to the blonde before she started speaking.

The blonde? There was something familiar about her Claire couldn’t place.

Her attention was brought back to Lena, and maybe clapping... and whistling was unnecessary but she couldn’t help herself. Not in the slightest. She felt sad Sherry was called in, forced to miss this moment. She couldn’t blame her though, not considering who she worked for. At least she promised to visit Lena whenever she was back, promising to rush through her mission just for Lena.

Every once in awhile Lena’s eyes find hers, every time she gives a smile, thumbs ups, and mouths ‘you got this’. It’s enough to help ease Lena’s doubts for the moment, despite whispers over how horrid the Luthors are. She somehow holds her tongue from correcting them, that she’s a Redfield.

She does her best to ignore those whispers, shows her support for Lena.

It’s near the end of Lena’s speech that something claws at the back of her mind, something screams _it’s wrong, something is so wrong._ It’s a second too late. All she can hear are explosions, even as she drops herself to the ground, screams and chaos fill the air.

Her thought is _Lena._ That’s when she looks up, finds Lena crouched trying to escape the stage and bolting off for police. She feels proud, Lena listened to her. Authorities first. It’s their job. Yet she knows there’s no coincidence in what’s going on, in fact, she has an inkling she has a great fucking about idea who it was.

So she pushes herself onto her feet and takes off through the crowds after her daughter, the only thing that makes her pause is a woman trying to reach her son but being dragged away by her...brother? Claire isn’t sure. It doesn’t stop Claire from picking the toddler up, rushing him and passing him over with a small smile before taking off in the direction she saw Lena rush towards.

“Lena!” She shouts, her eyes frantically searching for her daughter.

She catches sight of Lena, what she sees is something she doesn’t really like. There’s something wrong in the way the police officer moves towards Lena, gun clutched in his hand, the...smirk on his face.

She pushes past people further, yelling for them to move. She can’t blame how scared they are because she’s seen terror, chaos, and death all at the same time. She’s just desperate, more so when she see’s a woman rush to her daughter's aid scuffling with the officer. She wants to bet this is the same man that was after her life earlier that day, she wants to bet she knows who hired him.

She’s almost there, almost squeezing her way through when the gun goes off, and everyone around her scrambles further away, further screaming in terror.

She’s frozen for a moment as her eyes land on Lena, the body of the officer falling to the ground. The woman that had aided Lena trying to actually breathe, Supergirl landing staring in shock, awe, and- respect? Lena though? She looks strong, sure, and defiant for a few moments before Claire can see the realization starting to dawn on her.

Lena has never been forced to take a life before, she’s never taken one. This is the first time, and it’s with that though as the woman stands to her feet Claire rushes to Lena’s side. She can feel the extra sets of eyes on her, but she pays them no mind as her hands carefully cover Lena’s lowering the gun.

“Hey...hey, you’re okay,” she speaks as soothingly and calm as she can, “Lena let go of the gun. Slowly, you don’t need it. It’s fine I promise, I have you.”

Lena’s grips slowly loosens, a lump forms in her throat but once Claire has the gun in her hands Lena looks as defiant as ever. Clearing her throat and refusing to show any more emotion, Claire knows her well enough. Claire can see it in her eyes, she needs quiet. She needs time. She just _needs,_ and Claire is determined to get her out of there.

Claire turns to the woman, finds Supergirl gone but the woman is giving them a curious expression.

“Are you okay?” Claire asks with genuine concern.

“Yeah,” the woman manages to reply back.

“I’m glad,” she smiles, turns to Lena, “Lena?”

Lena mutters under her breath but doesn’t look up from the ground. Claire steps in front of her, whispers soothing reassurances she knows _are true because Lena is not nor could ever be a monster._ Protects her from the sight of the body.

Lena talks to her in whispers, if nothing else for privacy.

 

______

 

Lena downs the rest of her whiskey, it’s not a lot. It never is, not during working hours but it’s enough. She’s learned moderation, largely avoiding alcohol save for special circumstances and she considers two attempts on her life, the taking of a life as more than... _unfortunately unique._

She frowns despite herself, looking down at her papers pen in hand with a sigh. There’s so much paperwork, so many emails, she’s beginning to wonder what the hell she was thinking. She casts a glance towards the book on her desk, _Holding Rivers_ and she knows she won't be able to finish it tonight.  Maybe Claire was right, maybe she should have taken the rest of the day off if anything, for her own sanity.

They both know her better.

“That’s the last for tonight,” Claire speaks up from the couch. She means the alcohol, and it’s not a command, warning, or suggestion.

It’s a forlorn look on her face that indicates what Lena herself fears sometimes. She’s seen Uncle Chris go down the dark hole of alcoholism and they’ve done their best to limit their own alcohol intake, as he’s still recovering. Or rather been sober for a few years. She doesn’t want to see that again. The self-destruction at the bottom of a bottle.

So instead of arguing, she gives a sad small smile and nods. Claire returns it before looking down at the magazine in her hands. Lena sets her pen aside for the moment, staring off into the distance just to think.

It’s calmed down mostly now, she’s read Clark Kent’s article. What she hasn’t seen is _Kara Danvers_ name anywhere near his, she understands she’s not really reporter but damn. If Kara didn’t exude the promise of being a good one in the near future. She’s surprised Kara didn’t take the opportunity to assert her ability.

“Ms. R- Luthor?” Jess calls from the doorway, both women look up at her expectantly, “Mr. Kent and Ms. Danvers are here. Should I tell them to come back later?”

Claire shifts her legs off of the couch, but knows it’s none of her business. So she looks back down at her magazine but stubbornly refuses to move from the room. Like she was with Lex, Claire expects to become a wall between Clark and Lena. She won’t hesitate. She allows herself to smile when Lena huffs a sigh and shakes her head.

“No, send them in,” Lena tells her as she stands, striding over to her shelf for a glass of water for herself and her mother.

She mutters a soft ‘here we go’, just loud enough for Claire to catch it. The door opens, Claire doesn’t look up, Lena glances with a glass in her hand and she pauses for a moment at the sight of Kara. She shakes herself out of it and motions them in with her head.

“I have to thank you Mr. Kent, for the article you wrote, that will teach Lex not to mess with me,” Lena offers one of the glasses to Claire who finally looks up with a raised brow, “you’re going to get dehydrated so take it. Take your own advice.”

“If I have to,” Claire replies back with a small smile as she takes a quick drink, gaining a pointed look from Lena as she leans against her look. Claire takes another drink for good measure.

Both Clark and Kara stare at Claire dumbfounded for a moment, at least Clark moves on to reply. Lena watches as Kara looks on confused before her attention returns to Lena with a much more relaxed expression in place. She’s thankful her cheeks don’t betray her, because all Lena can think about for a second is how beautiful Kara looks. How blue her eyes look when she’s at peace.

“I just wrote the truth,” Kent admits, and Claire has to give props to that, “I judged you too quickly. My skepticism isn't completely gone but, I admit you're going to be important. You deserve fair treatment. You proved me wrong.”

“And your skepticism?” Claire grins to herself, doesn't look up or she'll be caught. That's her girl though.

Clark looks to Kara who gives a subtle look.

“Is more about caution. I think you're good for now, but I hope we never the day you're pushed too far-”

“Last year,” Claire interrupts unwilling to hear his speech, “three million dollars worth of medical supplies was donated to low funded clinics across the states. I wonder who did that.”

It goes silent except for Clark staring dumbfounded at this redheaded guest, he feels like he should know. She seems vaguely familiar.

“You are?” He _sounds_ polite.

Claire looks up directly at him and smiles sweetly. Like she didn't say anything. Her vibrant blue eyes scream defiant, unimpressed.

“Claire Redfield,” and he squints, like he's trying to figure it out. Why she's there.

Lena cuts in though before it becomes too much.

“What about you Ms. Danvers? I didn't see your name on the byline.”

Kara scrambles for words, “Well I- I'm not a reporter.”

Lena smiles, and Claire notes this down as a moment to remember. She can tell it's going to be important later down the road.

“You could have fooled me,” Lena admits, “I hope this isn't the last time we talk.”

Kara actually...giggles subtly, blushes, and admits she hopes not either. Claire is left staring when the two leave before grinning at her daughter who looks down to the remaining papers. She's been caught.

“You were flirting,” Claire teases.

“Shut up no I wasn't.”

Neither believe her.

 

______

 

It's Claire's last day in National City before she's pulled back to TerraSave and her mission to form better relationships with the public, and B.S.A.A. Unlike the B.S.A.A. they're entirely independent with no connection to the government other than abiding by laws, but that doesn't mean building that trust isn't beneficial. They will just never sacrifice who they are for government lies. She'd prefer if they had good standing to make it easier when tragedy strikes.

Beyond that, she's still working out proposals to hire Aliens and statistics to better prepare in case wherever they end up they can be of actual to help to more than just humans. It's important.

However, she's opted to push these thoughts aside for now. She's focusing mostly on Lena, she can stop being Director Redfield for a day. But it leaves her agonizing over it, because, it feels unfinished. She's hardly ever let things feel unfinished. Lena can tell by how she stares off into her cup of tea and sigh. She worries for her mother sometimes.

She quietly, however, takes a seat and doesn't say anything until Claire frowns to herself, obviously bothered. She's never made Lena feel ignored or unloved but sometimes...she wishes she had the ability to make her mother relax.

“Are you okay?” Lena finally asks, squeezing her hand.

Claire blinks before smiling at her and squeezing back. She takes a drink to avoid answering, and Lena knows she does because she learned it from someone.

“Mom,” Lena tries again.

Claire looks around wondering if anyone's heard her, not out of embarrassment. Lena told her the board preferred her to publicly take the Luthor name so if anything, the Luthors could be blamed for her success or failure. Claire hates it, but would rather not see the repercussions the board could throw at Lena until every xenophobic, awful one is kicked by her daughter herself.

“Lena-” she tries.

“I don't care,” Lena means it and it scares her, “I'm worried about you.”

Part of her wants to tell her why she should care, but the part that wins smiles and is still amazed at how whoever is out there put Lena in her hands.

She remembers the day she saw Lena. Chris had called her beforehand to ask, and instantly she'd said yes. For more Lena's safety than her own, she had asked if it was legal, the way Chris had taken her. He only said he couldn't leave her and hung up. The moment she found terrified green eyes looking up at her with so many questions, even as she knelt down and presented a small teddy bear...Claire knew she was going to see this girl happy.

The scary part was seeing her so sad before she found that sliver of happy.

“Sherry is going to be out longer than expected,” she avoids it again, and Lena takes the hint though it obviously upsets her and Claire hates that immensely but she can’t talk about it just yet, “a few weeks. Leon keeps her busy.”

There’s a wall Lena fights herself to keep down now, because she’s not used to Claire being so...closed off around subjects unless they’re deeply troubling. She knows enough to guess at what it might be about but there’s nothing she can say for certain. It upsets her that sometimes she’s not allowed to get that close despite being her _daughter_ and it’s troubling because she feels so selfish.

For Claire, it’s the inability to talk about her past in a way that feels secure and detailed enough to make people understand. Even Leon doesn’t understand and he’s lived through enough tragedies with her she used to call him a brother.

But how do you tell your child you’ve become so scarred from a war the masses look away from blindly despite it being on their TV’s most nights? How do you tell your daughter that it’s been twenty years and the people she grew up with still remember every moment vividly?

How can Claire tell Lena she still wakes up from nightmares?

She is, thankfully saved from having to try because she can’t stand the look on Lena’s face when a familiar blonde and redhead spots them from the door of the small cafe. It’s both a relief and an amusement when Kara grins shyly already and practically skips over to them, the redhead has hands shoved in her pockets and tries to look disinterested but she can see the same amusement in her eyes.

“Lena!” Kara chirps happily, and it leaves the two in question staring at each other adorably so until Claire clears her throat and Kara blushes before acknowledging her too, “Ms. Redfield.”

Claire offers a small smile.

“I wasn’t sure you noticed me,” she teases, and Kara turns redder in embarrassment. Lena elbows her and the redhead with Kara fails to cover up a laugh but the look she gives says “it’s fucking true.”.

“Claire!” Lena admonishes.

Claire smiles brighter. Entirely thrilled.

“I uhm...this is Alex! My sister!” It sounds like a lousy attempt to change the subject but they all allow it.

Alex leans forward and shakes Claire hand before shaking Lena’s, and while Claire has already remembered Alex Lena most certainly does just now. It’s a little slow but she’s had a long day of meetings and brain melting paperwork.

“Hey I know you, you saved my life.” Alex snorts loudly and it earns her an elbow to the ribs that’s hard enough to make her rub them with an eye roll.

“Yeah, likewise. Thank you.”

Lena gives a small nod in return with a smile and then the awkward silence sets in. Awkward because it’s obvious Kara and Lena would prefer to be alone, and awkward because Claire is oh so tempted to embarrass her daughter. If you ask her she rarely gets to. So she glances at Alex, notes her jacket and key ring before leaning forward and pointing at her.

“You,” Alex raises a brow, “seem like you would appreciate it. The Sportster 883 is mine.”

Alex blinks and points to the Harley sitting just outside across the parking lot, beautiful shine in the sun. She looks like she could drool. A custom paint job, Claire loves her classic flames.

“Jesus, yeah,” she sounds out of breath and Claire sighs because _she can relate._

“Why don’t you just marry one?” Kara says exasperatedly, “I swear to r- god. Bikes are the only thing you ever get excited about.”

Alex doesn’t deny it.

“I have been driving since thirteen,” Claire tells her, “and they’re magnificent beasts. So that’s definitely a mood.”

Lena groans not so subtly next to her. Kara looks like she could relate to that. She spares them any more torture and stands with an entertained laugh.

“So want to see it?”

“And leave these two flustered dimwits behind?” Kara huffs and turns pink, “definitely. I’d like to hear about its inner workings-”

“Please go! That’s sounding vaguely sexual!” They don’t argue with Kara just shuffle out of the door a little quicker with a round of laughs and a horrified Lena looking at Kara like she’s opened Pandora's box.

While Alex continues as quickly as she can to said bike, Claire takes a moment to turn back and peer in through the cafe window and watch the two women they’d left inside. She smiles when she see’s Lena relax and fall into easy conversation almost immediately. It makes her heartache for a moment because she had that once, but it’s forgotten about when she see’s Lena try to cover a laugh with her hand and how pleased Kara looks at having been the one to make her laugh.

She sees the potential. She hopes they will too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire will be away physically for a couple of chapters, but you'll get her back I promise. I just wanted to give room to explore This Lena and Kara bit. You will definitely see her/hear her though.
> 
> I have the first three chapters written, but now y'all gotta wait a week to get the next one B)


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alien Detection Device with a twist and pretty much derailed and rewritten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twist being: Lena wasn't raised by xenophobic Lillian but rather Claire "I'll fucking sacrifice my life for anyone" Redfield so obviously how she responds to it is different from Canon Lena *finger guns*
> 
> Warning: Non-beta'd or reread more than once for errors as I am very not so confident about this so I would have not posted it otherwise (hopefully in the future I will have that confidence) (reposting this bit because it still applies, confidence in this au is slowly building.)
> 
> My tumblr: http://cardiaceyes.tumblr.com/

**2007**

Lena sat in the car, Sherry standing in the middle of the scene unfolding before her. She didn’t know the blonde man trying to argue back with Claire but Sherry did if the way her expression seemed to dim further and further. Sherry’s eyes downcast as her arms crossed and tried not to let her teary eyes shows. Lena felt herself frown at the sight, because for her three almost four years being with Claire, she’d seen the real Sherry. Still working through insecurity but nothing but kindness.

Had she been able to label Sherry at the time, it would have been  _ sister _ so she had easily become protective over the twenty-year-old. She frowned further as she watched Claire’s neck redden in anger and while it was scary because Claire had never gotten that angry the man seemed to keep talking and talking...and talking before she could cut in.

Lena heard enough to get an inkling about the argument. She knew that Sherry was important after every weekend even extended men in suits- with the government she knew -would come by and drag her away. They never waited until Sherry could say goodbye properly, they just came and took her. They had for as long as she’d known the older girl. It hurt every time.

So she knew it was something similar, today was supposed to be the day the men came again. A Sunday. Claire, however, made the split decision and took them out to go shopping, to at least extend their time together. Sherry tried to protest but you couldn’t change Claire’s mind. They were in the parking lot to the mall, early Christmas shopping, and before they could exit the car a man familiar to only Sherry and Claire stood feet by with the men.

At least, when the men stepped forward for Sherry to took a step back (Lena had then tried to exit the car, but Claire put a hand on her shoulder and told her to wait before exiting) he told them to stop and wait. Then the arguing started. Lena frowned the passenger seat and waited patiently.

Unfortunately, when it looked like the conversation was coming to a close Lena lost her patience to wait. She opened the car door and slammed it loud enough to get their attention. Which it did as all three of them including the men turned to look at her as she moved around the front of the car to stand by Claire who was already trying to protest.

“Lena, please go back to the car-” Lena interrupted.

“No,” She said sternly, crossing her arms and glancing at Sherry every time she talked, “They’re going to take her away...they always do. I was taken I know what it looks like. Please don’t- please don’t tell me a lie.”

“Claire is right,” the man interrupted, “you should go back to the car-”

“Well, no one asked you,” Lena spit, her anger was probably misplaced but she couldn’t stop it.

“Lena.” Claire ran a hand through her hair trying to grab her attention to calm her down. Lena softly took the hand and let it drop to Claire’s side earning a small frown at the action as she watched Lena move to Sherry’s side.

It grew quiet for a moment as the man tried to figure out what to reply to that, or perhaps how to explain the situation better. Sherry pulled Lena a little closer, squeezing her shoulder with a sad smile. Claire couldn’t say anything that wouldn’t hurt anyone in this situation.

In the end, it was going to hurt, and it would be a moment to fuel Lena’s will to cherish the time she had with Sherry. To wait patiently for the day her sister wouldn’t be called back to some government facility in order to do some kind of invasive test. She could tell it hurt Sherry, whatever they did to her, but she’d always play the brave and pretend it was fine.

“She has to go back,” the man stated with some sort of sadness in his voice, “I’m sorry, Lena. I can’t stop it or-”

“But you enable it by taking her?” The man fell speechless, confused, “do you even care about her?”

Something seemed to darken in the man. He frowned and there was some kind of despair over doing this to her.

“You’re awfully conclusive for a teenager.”

“And you’re awfully intrusive for a man who-”

“Lena, stop,” Sherry begged.

Before Lena could reply or rip away to continue her battle against this man, Sherry dragged her a few feet away and turned so they were face to face. Lena blinked in concern more or less and opened her mouth but hands dropping to her shoulders stopped her short of that. She frowned and crossed her arms, waiting.

She saw sad brown eyes casting a look of warmth and love towards her, not for the first or last time.

“I have to if he says I have to. If I don’t...it’ll cause problems, and I don’t want you to be taken from Claire because of me. Then I’ll never see you again. I don’t want to make things worse.”

Lena’s eyes teared up before she could stop them, but she never let a single one fall. Not in front of this man she didn’t know.

“But you make things better! You deserve a life too, Sherry...what if you don’t come back? What if they take you and-” Lena had to pause to keep herself from breaking into a sob. To stop the tears before they could start.

Sherry smiled, however bright and genuine, pulled her into an embrace and whispered into her ear.

“I promise I will always come back, just like Claire.”

Lena clutched onto her tight and hid her face into Sherry’s shoulder. A part of the problem of this entire thing was that no one had told her nothing would happen to Sherry every time she asked. She’d always taken that silence as a confirmation that something very much COULD. She feared to lose this family.

The man at least took pity enough on the scene before him to allow Sherry a moment to say goodbye to Claire and Lena. She did nonverbally, passing Sherry her jacket with a soft smile, hugging Claire like there was no tomorrow as if this was breaking both of their hearts.

When the man tried to apologize Claire cut in with a sharp, “Save it.”

He looked down at Lena and simply said,

“I am sorry. I wish there was a different way, I do, but neither of us have say. I come not because I don’t care but because I do. If it’s not me it’ll be someone else who doesn’t care about her well being or how she gets there. It may not seem like it now, but I promise to keep her safe.”

At that time, for a moment, she believed him.

However, there would be a time he’d stop coming. She would feel a grudge grow.

  
  


\------

**2017**

  
  


She continued to stare down at the device on her desk. It felt like an intrusion in her life, a little piece of Lex she didn’t want nor need to see. She, however, had built his contraption and felt dirty for even doing it and even though there was a reason behind doing so, she mentally made a million apologies to the people whose lives would be invaded by this device in its current state.

Thankfully, she had no intent on keeping it in its current state. The odd thing about this was it was designed- though thankfully never built functionally even now -with nearly completely gibberish notes. To understand it, other than it’s concept description, she had to actually build it. When she saw the final product she was overcome with the need to make it something,  _ good. _

So when she knew Sherry had the time, she sent a text off asking or rather begging for ideas to get her brainstorming. She was sent a few ideas, but nothing stuck so here she sat just staring.

How do you turn an alien detection device into something good? You could give it to hospitals, clinics, the police, but there always stood that very high chance of it being abused in a very xenophobic world. She wanted to help the community, not leave it open to more abuse from people that only wanted them off of their planet. Did they not realize  _ how many _ aliens were living in plain sight? Neighbors, fathers, mothers, sons, daughters,  _ people. _

So the device in its current state felt intrusive at best, horrendous at best. She was going to take something awful and make something good out of it but she didn’t know what or how yet.

“Ms. Luthor?” Jess’s voice came to her ears, she hummed in response, “Ms. Danvers is here. Shall I send her in?”

Lena quickly glanced at her phone seeing no response to her latest text. Inwardly she sighed but there was a part of her happy with the idea of conversing with Kara, the two were...somewhat past the initial ‘awkward but want to be your friend’ stage of actually becoming friends.

“Please do,” she replied.

A second later she was standing as Kara was let into her office- thanking Jess of course -and paused for just a split second. Kara’s eyes were blue, very blue, but not quite like her mothers. Claire’s felt like a Zircon blue whereas Kara’s were an ocean blue. Depths to them, you could tell, but the surface was bright and the sun bounced off of them in this particular way-

“Hello Ms. Luthor,” Kara gave a toothy smile as she stuck her hand out.

Lena skillfully avoided her thoughts being betrayed by her cheeks, returning the smile and shaking the hand being offered to her. She truly wondered how someone could stay that warm in a world like this. Not flawlessly but there was hope, she doesn’t see that often anymore. She tries but even her own light can falter.

Gesturing to the seat in front of her as she took her own, Kara gave a last smile before fetching a pad, pen, and looked on eager to get started. It was rather adorable actually and flattering. No other reporter looked eager to start, that only happened when they thought they were onto something juicy.

“Hello M.S. Danvers-”

“Just Kara please,” Kara corrected politely.

“Well if I’m calling you Kara…”

“Lena it is,” Kara laughed lightly with a nod before just diving in, “I was sent to question you on your stance with the Alien Amnesty Act.”

Lena nodded nonchalantly as she readjusted herself in her seat to look more professional. Unironically she wasn’t used to this, this kind of thing. She’d certainly learned a lot watching her mother rebuild TerraSave, but she herself hadn’t been in a position of power officially long. Kara’s quite endearing personality made it easy to forget about the work atmosphere and dive right into something more...comforting and friendly.

Hesitance in Kara’s eyes however caught Lena’s attention before she could. She saw Kara looking at the device and she certainly understood Kara’s stance on Alien’s in general, so if she could delay the inevitable she would. Telling a possible friend about how you developed a device like this wouldn’t go over well.

“I’m...concerned,” she replied catching Kara’s attention who scrunched up her face slightly.

“How so? Would it be...bad? For aliens to get a fair chance?” Kara asked, reigning in her  _ passion _ on this subject.

Lena smiled at how passionate she was, how sure she was about something like this. Lena could relate to that kind of drive. The drive to help people who needed it, and in this circumstance that was the people from other worlds.

“No, no. No,” Lena stopped her before she could continue, “we live in America.”

“...Okay?” Kara looked confused.

“What I mean is...we live in the land of brave, a place where so many come for the American dreams or for their own. To give their family a better home. To put it shortly,” Lena leaned forward and with every word she spoke anger, “out government, despite our President, is still racist. Their bigotry knows no bounds and stops those people from actually giving themselves and their family a better life, I don’t think I trust them with the names of people they deem so...alien that they think would be better off imprisoned or shot back into space. The act might give them more opportunities, but I’m concerned about how they’ll be treated.”

Kara paused for a moment, lips pursed and asked, “but don’t they deserve the chance to those opportunities?”

Lena nodded, “absolutely, but it will make it easier for the government to single them out. I think they should be protected not mistreated. Maybe it’s because I’ve seen the kind of shit corrupted officials can do, Tall Oaks for one I just don’t trust the government.”

Kara paused amidst writing in her pad and thought for a moment before looking up at Lena with curiosity in her eyes. There was something slightly guarded in Lena’s eyes so she had no clue whether or not to ask further. She’d heard about Tall Oaks and the bioterrorist attack that took place and seemingly remained connected to a number of other incidents.

“I’m curious...what’s that?” Kara asked, pointing to the device on Lena’s desk who frowned slightly.

“That’s...something I fashioned from Lex’s notes and blueprints to-”

“What is it?”

There was something...something in Kara’s voice that sounded familiar, that compelled her to tell the truth. Maybe truth was one of Kara’s powers.

“He called it an Alien Detection device.”

The atmosphere flipped as Kara sagged in almost frustration, her brows furrowed and she carefully plucked up her purse before standing. Kara’s smile was still bright but it didn’t reach her eyes, almost unfathomably Lena was frantic as Kara opened her mouth to end the conversation.

If you asked her why at the time, Lena couldn’t tell you why. Later? It was one of the moments she knew Kara was important not just to the world but to herself, the potential of how important she could be, and that the idea Kara of all people would think her like Lex hurt.

“It’s not what you think,” Lena spoke in a hurried voice but Kara draped her jacket over her arm, “Kara it’s not what you think. It doesn't even work properly.” Kara wouldn’t look her in the eyes.

“I’m not sure what you think-”

“It’s  _ his _ design,” Lena argued fervently.

“Lena you just told me you believed aliens were people then told me you built one of his devices-”

Lena shot up out of her chair snatching the device up from her desk and found her way swiftly around the desk, standing in front of Kara who blinked in confusion at the sudden presence. At how closely they stood. Lena gave a small smile and held the device up causing Kara to look down at it in confusion then back up at her.

“It’s despicable, it’s concept, make no mistake that I think any other way about it or him. How much I despise it.”

“Then...why?” Kara asked softly.

“Because,” Lena let out a small breath, “I want to take something he wanted to use to hurt people, because I know how that feels to be hurt by him, and make it into something so good. I want to show how much good can be done in this world, not by a Luthor, but by people who have hope in their heart.”

Kara took in a breath, she could hear the conviction in Lena’s voice. She sounded truthful, honest, one of the first people to be honest with her face to face.

“I want to do good. I just...don’t know how with this,” raising the device slightly Lena’s expression fell.

Kara could see the vulnerability on her face for a moment. It was honest. There wasn’t any doubt in her mind that Lena didn’t mean it. Maybe she really was going to be the first Luthor to change the world for the better.

Kara’s eyes glanced down at Lena’s mouth as she moved to speak again, it was a mistake. She felt something in her heart shift, pushing her to  _ ask if she could _ . She’d never really had a lot in common with many people nor had she seen the shadows of loss in someone’s eyes like she’d seen in Lena’s.

She’d never felt like she had much in common with a human being, not like this anyways. They’d talked here and there other the past few weeks and maybe there had been signs pointing this but Kara liked it. Liked having someone outside of her walls and Lena was just so…

The thought wouldn’t be allowed to finish, as Lena’s phone rang causing her to pause in her small rambling. She gave a sigh and leaned over her desk to grab her phone, Kara purposefully averted her gaze and took a breath, when she leaned back, phone in hand she gave an apologetic smile and took a step away. Kara let out a small breath discreetly as she did.

“I’m sorry this is my sister, can we continue this another time?” Lena looked hopeful so who was Kara to deny her a pause on it?

Kara nodded eagerly with a small laugh, “Yeah, we can. I’ll let you-” she jabbed her thumb in the direction of the door.

“Okay, thank you,” Lena nodded with a small smile.

“Okay,” Kara remained paused awkwardly for a moment with a goofy smile and light blush before moving towards the door accidentally knocking into Lena’s couch on her way.

Lena couldn’t stop herself from laughing, quickly covering her mouth. She waited until Kara gave her a last wave before disappearing through the door before she answered her phone.

“What’s shakin’ bacon?” She jokingly asked, Sherry sighed exasperatedly.

“Can you  _ please _ intimidate Leon into giving a week off? I  **need** it and mom’s not able to,” she sounded like a plea they both knew wouldn’t do any good, so Lena gave a soft sigh.

“Just quit. Come work for me,” It was a beg that wouldn’t do any good either.

“You know I can’t do that for the same reasons you don’t have either job offers Chris or Mom offered,” it was truthful, “it’s what we have to do. As soon as I’m done with this mission it’s vacation time for me.”

“So...does this mean you’ve thought about my offer?” Lena couldn’t stop the hope from reaching her voice.

“The answer to your offer is yes as long as you don’t mind.”

Lena snorted.

“We were practically roommates growing up, so no I don’t mind. I got a place big enough for five people  _ for a reason _ .”

Sherry chuckled on the other side.

  
  


\------

 

Lena snorted down at her phone, a series of random pictures had been sent to her by her future brother-in-law, as she preferred to call him. It was how they even began to bond in the first place. After China, for a few months, Sherry was out on constant missions as per Leon’s instructions in training for a slightly higher position.

Jake had contacted Lena asking for her to relay a message and Lena refused until she knew she could trust him, he spent two months sending her daily random photos of whatever he was doing. Some were hard to look at (he was an ex-mercenary with enemies, that came with a lot of injuries) but they were always truthful with the message “am I trustworthy yet?” or some stupid joke.

When Sherry heard she laughed but was thankful they were somewhat friends when she eventually gave him her sisters number (when said sister confirmed that was fine) because who else to hint at what her favorite flowers or chocolates were? Who better to take him down a peg when he was being an asshole? Who better to reassure him that having feelings were fine?

Currently, Jake was using his phone when he shouldn’t just to take pictures of where Sherry usually slept with the caption “this feeling of missing people is disgusting, tips on how to make it stop?” Lena him a picture of a golden retriever and left a message “five of these.”

She was awaiting a reply when the doors to her office opened Lena turned lazily and smiled as she saw Kara step through, pausing for a moment at the sight of the flowers.

“Plumerias, my moth- a friend loves them. Helps me not miss her when she’s elsewhere,” Lena admitted as she sat up, moving her feet from the coffee table as she motioned for Kara to take a seat.

“They remind me of my mother,” there was a hint of sadness, as Kara set her purse aside and gave a small smile.

“Was she a writer too?” Lena questioned carefully leaving an opportunity for Kara to change the subject if she wanted.

“No..she was a- a lawyer?” Kara didn’t sound entirely sure but it wasn’t questioned.

A silence set, despite the vibration of Lena’s phone against her leg, neither said a word for a moment. Kara had something on her mind but no right way to ask. Lena wanted to know but wasn’t sure if she could answer, however, what is friendship without a small leap?

“You can ask.”

Kara looked at her but didn’t ask for clarification, she knew.

“You said you wanted to turn that...device into something good?” Lena hummed and nodded in response, “how might you?”

“I don’t know,” Lena admitted, “at first I thought maybe some sort of medical scanner for clinics or hospitals but I’d have to have information those communities wouldn’t trust me with. I don’t blame them either, after all the last name Luthor has hurt them plenty.

Then I thought about...a translator, but there are so many languages I don’t understand. Try as I might I wouldn’t be able to learn them  _ all _ and I don’t think they’d trust me enough to allow me to hire translators or scientists among them. They’re people weary of me for good reason. I’m not even sure what possibilities could come from this.”

A hand squeezed Lena’s causing her to look down and smile back as she found Kara smiling at her hopefully. She almost felt relieved Kara hadn’t really seemed to look at her as...well...a  _ Luthor _ . A name she couldn’t be proud of. Not yet and most certainly not in the near future, why would she? That wasn’t her last name anymore.

“I think the fact you want to do something at  _ all _ means something. Means a lot for people who don’t have anything yet,” Kara nodded in certainty, “maybe in the future you’ll be able to call out to the city and have the city answer back. Just...don’t show them the device first?”

Lena chuckled lightly and covered the hand on hers with a small pat and leaned forward.

“How silly of me, at least I haven’t done that yet.”

Kara gave a nervous laugh and pushed her glasses back onto her face. Lena smiled knowingly.

  
  


\------

  
  


Claire slipped into her study, careful to close the door behind her quietly. Sherry nor Lena were at home for obvious reasons, but Jake was passed out on the couch in the other room. A place he quite normally shared with Sherry when they were both home and able to breathe in each others presence. It always made her smile, she hoped they’d have that longer than she did.

Jake felt homesick, home being Sherry, and try as he might act tough he’d never really been in love before. Claire didn’t mind him despite who his father was and what his father had done, he never knew him, and Claire saw the side he so often tried to hide. She saw the warmth he had for her girls so he might as well be family despite how...off he was with Chris.

He was welcome whenever he wanted to be there. It was her home and ultimately she had say over whether or not someone could remain in her home.

She slipped off her jacket, hanging it over her chair, and took a seat smiling down at a picture that always remained on her desk as she loosened her tie and shirt. No one was allowed to move it or touch it without permission as it was dear to her. She had a knack for losing things and certainly didn’t want to lose this one.

She carefully lifted the picture in her hands, it’s frame covered in small golden vines and pink roses- something Lena had saved up for -she ran a thumb over the design. The picture itself was one of a late night a few years ago.

The sun had been setting and everyone had come home stressed. Claire at seemingly random had passed Jake a picnic basket, Sherry a couple of bags, and told them to get in the car. She didn’t say a word about their destination but were thankful when they stepped out of the car, took the small hike up a hill, and found themselves looking out amongst a valley with precious sunlight lighting their scene.

They set up, had a picnic, and the girls curled up together while Jake- and he did offer -packed everything up. When he was done it was silent, he found them asleep. Claire was in the middle sleeping the most sound with Sherry on her right curled against her side using an arm as a pillow, hand wrapped around her and settled on Lena who was using her mother’s shoulder as a pillow tucked under her chin, arms wrapped around her. Even in her sleep, Claire looked protective.

Jake smiled to himself, snapped a photo, and later for one of Claire’s birthdays had it printed and Lena had it set inside of the empty frame. The older woman cried happily at the sight of it and thanked them both.

This was a precious picture with indescribable feelings behind its meaning. She felt, yes, this is what motherhood should feel like. A relationship between a mother and her children full of respect and unconditional love that knew no bounds, there was no control that squeezed the life out of their relationship, only pride for who they become. She raised them but they chose who to become, she only gave them a path.

She adored her children more than anything. She would fight and live for those she loved, Sherry and Lena were no different.

“Who the fu- ack!” Claire set the picture down as soon as she heard Jake’s voice followed by the resounding thwack.

She shot open the drawer in her desk, drawing the taser from its place and readied herself in case she had to use it. Her heart thumped loudly as she froze in place from the sound of footsteps finding their way to her study door.

“I’m armed, stop where you are and-”

The door was thrown open, she took a step back and rose the taser in her hands. All she saw beyond was virtual darkness. That was until she saw a small red dot from the darkness. Knowingly she cursed under her breath, dropped the weapon in her hands to the floor and looked down to where she found the end of the red dot aiming straight at her chest.

“You really should have guns, considering your history Ms. Redfield,” a familiar voice from the darkness called to her amusedly.

“I had children, I wasn’t irresponsible enough to have something like that in my house,” she replied in frustration, “who the fuck are you?” She demanded.

From the shadows stepped a woman all too familiar, an evil grin spreading across her lips. Claire’s heart stopped in fear for Lena and perhaps the world.

“I think you know who I am.”

“I wish I didn’t,” Claire’s anger seeped into her words, “Lillian.”

The woman smirked and took a step forward kicking the weapon Claire dropped, away from her reach.

“Years ago, you took something from me...and I want it- her back.” Lillian, as always, looked so smug.

“What makes you think I’ll help you?”

Lillian chuckled in amusement.

“Bait.” Was the only answer she was given.

Claire’s eyes widened just before she felt a prick on her neck. Bringing her hand up she pulled away a dart and within seconds felt herself falling to the floor, eyes closing, and unconsciousness taking her.

Lillian stood over her and sighed.

“Take her, be careful with her unless force is necessary. Lena will be much harder to convince if she finds a scratch on her beloved caretaker.”

Perhaps it would take weeks, but Lillian was determined to get Lena on her side. Show her the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns*  
> I love Claire, what I mean by not physically there- she wouldn't be with Lena. Good luck with waiting to find out what happens to her.  
> Also the sister thing has NOT gone unnoticed by Kara.


	4. Faint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a plan. Nothing ever goes as according to. A familiar face shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not flashback this time! But you will get one next chapter, I promise. The last bits were written quickly because I couldn't procrastinate any further so I apologize for that. Sorry it took me so long.
> 
> Warning: Non-beta'd or reread more than once for errors as I am very not so confident about this so I would have not posted it otherwise (hopefully in the future I will have that confidence) (reposting this bit because it still applies, confidence in this au is slowly building.)
> 
> My tumblr: http://cardiaceyes.tumblr.com/

Lena stood in front of the door, nervous. Pacing anxiously, wondering if it was too soon to ask for the favor- one she never really thought she’d be asking for -to be repaid. For a moment she wondered how Kara’s friend was doing if Supergirl had taken him in. _No, she wouldn’t,_ Lena thought. That was Kara’s _friend_ after all.

She rubbed her palms on her jeans and let out a soft breath, closing her eyes. She wished she could have called Claire, asked for some advice, but for the past week every time she’d tried she’d gotten a text back that said _‘sorry, busy! Something big is going on, confidential.’_ odd, but she’d leave it at that and call one of Claire’s trusted co-workers when they were off work so they were more likely to check on her.

For now? Her mind was caught on the near impossible. Asking a pretty girl to help her out at an event she’d previously asked her to, she had truthfully set up as a trap for a small time gang with alien weaponry. They couldn’t be allowed to run around with that kind of firepower making a ruckus. She scariest part was, of course, actually asking Kara if she was willing to help her out as a friend and contact Supergirl on her behalf.

Kara could say no at any point and leave her to figure it out, and while she might be able to, her mother taught her asking for help was more than okay. They were friends and had been drifting closer certainly- not to the liking of Lena’s heart that wanted to grasp Kara’s smile and hold it dear -but they were their own people. Kara could say no for any reason.

Or maybe she was overthinking and needed to actually knock, _goddamnit._ Lena inwardly groaned as she rolled her eyes at herself, raising her hand to knock before she could think about it. So she did. There were about three seconds between knocking and the door being opened that Lena inwardly panicked and nearly turned around to bolt back down the hallway.

Stunning blue eyes and that kind smile stopped her, she found herself smiling back breathlessly as she clasped her hands in front of her and was allowed inside the warm homey apartment for the second time.

The first time, Kara invited her over as her sister- who was currently staring at her from the table with a raised brow -was working late.

“Hi Lena,” Kara spoke sweetly, and Lena forgot temporarily why she was there until Alex saluted her with a tired smile.

“Hello Kara, Agent Danvers,” she nodded towards Alex who seemed satisfied, “I hope I haven’t interrupted anything?”

Alex rolled her eyes as Kara shook her head almost excitedly.

“Nah you’re not,” Alex spoke up, picking up her small box of sugary sweets and moving towards the living room to give them some kind of privacy.

Lena smiled in relief. She wondered if it was just an older sibling thing as Sherry had done the same thing a few times during arguments with previous partners, close enough to stop an escalation, but far enough away to make them feel...alone together in a way. It was a habit, Lena recognized, out of protectiveness. Not that Alex feared she might harm Kara, Alex just loved her sister.

“So uhm,” Kara gave a lopsided grin, brushing hair behind an ear, “what can I do for you? I’m... I’m very glad you stopped by! It just...seemed like it was important?”

“You seem to underestimate your own importance,” Lena said without thinking, and as her cheeks threatened to turn red as Kara grinned shyly if she heard Alex laughing from the other room she ignored it, “I need your help.”

Alex sobered almost instantly and Kara seemed to give her utmost attention to Lena almost instantly. Lena bit her lip for a moment and allowed herself to watch Kara’s face intently as she spoke.

“I need you to contact Supergirl for me.” She held her breath and waited to be told no. Alex was already by her sister’s side again.

“Sure but...why?” Lena blinked in confusion, she thought she’d have to give a speech about what she was doing so-

“Yes? Just like that?” Lena asked curiously, even Alex seemed a little perplexed by how easy that had been or rather how easy Kara offered help. Then again she shouldn’t be.

“Uh,” Kara scrunched her face up, “I don’t know why I wouldn’t? If something has happened for you, the same woman who tried to have a renaming ceremony while actively being attacked, to want Supergirl’s help? I don’t think I should...like refuse.  Besides helping a friend?” Kara gave a small smile, “why though if I can ask?”

Kara seemed unsure, but Lena knew, in the end, she’d know regardless. Lena trusted her.

“I’m going to use the fundraiser as a trap,” Lena announced, looking at _both_ Danvers in front of her, “I’m going to stop the men running around with weaponry they have no clue how to use properly before they end up killing someone. I have a plan but I’d like Supergirl to be there.”

“Ms. Luthor, no offense, but that’s dumb as shit,” Alex deadpanned, Lena gave her a small smile.

“If done very wrong. I hope to provide a distraction, and this might be your best bet. You haven’t been able to find them yet have you?” Alex closed her mouth and crossed her arms, _grumpy_ , “so let me help. I’d like to see perhaps a team of your men in the crowd. Supergirl above waiting to swoop down.”

Alex blinked, that sounded almost doable. She looked to Kara who seemed reluctant but eventually gave in.

Eventually, a few hours before said fundraiser, she did meet Supergirl. Face to face in a real almost normal conversation that seemed so easy it was shocking. _She knew, though of course._ It took a little convincing but she managed to persuade Supergirl.

The plan became a little more detailed. She’d arrive, get everything ready, dance with Kara. Alex would supervise agents from a nearby room, they’d act as minor security guards and guests themselves. There would be a total of ten at least agents ready. Supergirl would be above them just far enough to be out of sight but close enough to land and do what she needed to, to apprehend the men.

The last text she got was from Kara, simply sending her a picture of her, a friend Winn, James Olsen, and Alex that read, _“Ready for the parrrrtttty! :D”_ Lena let herself laugh out loud and reply back both she and Alex looked good.

When got a reply back asking about the boys, she simply replied _“I don’t have eyes for men. However, yes they look decent,”_ she put her phone down after that to work. She wouldn’t check it again until much later that night.

 

\------

 

Lena, unfortunately, had the task (as the host of this shindig) of walking around constantly. Shaking hands. Giving small smiles with passive-aggressive natures behind them, sending reminders to people _she was still in charge and not an idiot_ or being asked the same questions hundreds of times.This left her with a lack of time to seek Kara out after the initial meeting with her and then Supergirl.

While part of her had wished to just drop the old men and ask for a dance that lead into two, Lena could, at this moment, no longer find it in her to actually care about like of their time. She found herself almost completely ignoring the talk of an older man beside her, even ignoring the presence of one of the men that Kara came with _Winn_ , as she was entranced for the moment.

Kara and the photographer, whom she knew did not care for her (to be honest she couldn’t care at the moment), James Olsen was dancing on the floor. James seemed a little awkward and stepping the wrong way here and there but ultimately Kara was leading him and giving him the courage to keep going. She put him and those around them at ease enough they were actually having _fun_. She found it interesting how Kara had that kind of effect on any given person.

She was entranced by how Kara’s golden hair shone the lights around them, and though couldn’t hear the words she was speaking you knew they were along the lines of something friendly and teasing. Easing. Her blue eyes twinkled as she laughed with James who was mumbling apologies, half embarrassed by how rusty he had become. Lena could tell it was partly exaggeration, but couldn’t blame him.

The song was coming to a close, and as James offered to twirl his dancing partner one last time Lena passed her drink over to Winn with a small smile and asked him to hold it. She slid across the floor pushing through crowds as softly yet sternly as she could to reach them. When the song ended the two separated and clapped with smiles, Lena found herself standing just a little closer to Kara than intended as another man pushed passed her.

James eyed her, though not so much suspiciously as it was curious thankfully, she gave him a curt nod and friendly smile before her eyes slid over to Kara who was beaming at her. Part of her wanted to ask Kara if it was genuinely her presence she enjoyed, but she found herself unable to speak for a moment. Kara’s blue eyes caught her own and she found herself being pulled into them.

There was beauty in Kara’s eyes, perhaps most she was simply her with less of a front to put on. When reminders of duty were forgotten.

Lena was brought out of her temporary silence when she felt a hand into hers. She looked down and found herself a little amused she hadn’t noticed she’d held her hand out for Kara to take. But she was grateful it was taken. Kara’s smile widened just a little more, and James had an unreadable expression as Lena turned to him.

“May I borrow her?” She asked politely.

He eyed their hands once, causing Lena’s grip on Kara’s hand to tighten slightly before he smiled and shook his head.

“Not at all, I’m going to find Winn. Call me if you need me,” Lena’s eyes narrowed slightly, aware of the secondary meaning of his statement.

But it was all but forgotten when she turned back to Kara who awaited excitedly. Lena couldn’t help but smile as she gently pulled Kara a little deeper into the crowd as the next song played. Soon enough they were face to face, more like chest to chest, and hand in hand. Kara allowed Lena to lead experimentally. The reporter was almost surprised by how well she led.

“Isn’t this scandalous?” Kara finally asked, teasingly.

“Why would dancing be such a thing?” She rose a brow with a small smile.

Kara laughed, “With a reporter I mean.”

Lena continued to lead, near mistakes being corrected as they found their flow.

“Well,” Lena smiled, twirling Kara once who due to her shoes was a little tall, “why would I care when there's a beautiful woman with her hand in mine, I can both say I'm curious about and is my friend? I'd say I have reason to focus on now.”

Kara stumbled, pink-faced, tumbling forward into Lena who caught her without a second thought. Lena smiled but didn't ask. Kara laughed nervously.

“I...uhm have a question or two?” Lena rose a brow, “as a friend. Off the record.”

“Alright,” Lena smiled encouragingly.

“Uh...you said something about a sister once?” Lena didn't seem shocked, she had after all realized her mistake later, but hummed, “and...Claire? How did you befriend the Director of TerraSave?”

It took Lena a minute to formulate a response. The song ended and another slower song began, they transitioned into almost flawlessly. Lena's hands on Kara’s hips, comfortably close, swaying.

“I...have a sister, yes. And I do know Ms. Redfield,” Lena began, “but I suspect your sister or friend Winn has already dug it up. I think you know.”

Kara wanted to look offended but couldn't. It was true. Winn had tried, and what he'd told her left her able to piece the rest together.

“It was classified, there's a lack of information on you with the Luthors at a certain age,” Kara sighed apologetically, “but. There's information on Claire Redfield and her daughter. Alex didn't care but Winn...and a friend wanted to know.”

Lena nodded, trying to keep on her smile. She appreciated, at least, that Kara had been willing to allow Lena to tell her at her own pace. She only made a note to destroy Winn’s set up later for peaking into her privacy like that.

“The Luthors were anything but kind to me, and I trust you with this,” Kara nodded, “but, uh, Claire took me in. Raised me. I... she's truly my mother and I truly do love her as such, Kara. My sister was...is someone I can only tell you little of, but I swear she's brilliant and kind. Mom, she's the only person I could ever rely on, the only person who let me lean on them, and I owe her the world. She's so strong. So selfless. So- I wasn't proud to be a Luthor, but I'm sure as hell proud to be a Redfield.”

Kara smiled, as they slowed their pace. She was happy, at least, to know Lena had _someone_ to give her the care she deserved. Part of her was curious, however, about why Lena hid behind the guise of _Luthor_ rather than be open about who Lena felt she really was. It didn’t muddle her feelings for the woman in front of her.

Redfield, that was an odd thing to say. The only two Redfields she knew of were Claire Redfield, Director of TerraSave, and Captain Chris Redfield of the B.S.A.A. both were respectively survivors in some form of the Racoon City tragedy. Siblings, but led very different yet similar career paths.

“You have ties to both the B.S.A.A. and TerraSave,” Kara spoke aloud, Lena gave a nervous smile, “what would you have done if you weren’t a CEO?” She diverted from heavy subjects further tonight.

Lena was almost relieved, but she smiled genuinely.

“I would have gone on to be under M- Claire’s wing, she wanted to train me to eventually take her place,” Lena chuckled, “That’s not true. It took me two months to convince her to even think about taking me on, she wanted me to become whatever I wanted. I don’t think she realized how much I wanted to help like she did. So I trained for a couple of years when she told me she wanted me to be her protege. I was beyond happy. TerraSave is how I wanted to make a global difference.”

They had all but stopped dancing, those still doing so managed to skirt around the two as they talked. They were basically moving hand in hand until Kara realized what was happening and took her partner by the hand and dragged her out of the way of the dancers. She never let go of the hand.

“Lena-” Just as Lena glanced up at her Kara turned her head towards a noise off to the side.

Lena turned to looked herself but was distracted by the sound of a boom that caused guests, and herself, to cover their ears. She strained with the flashing pain for a second only to look up and find a group of four men possibly approach a group of dancers who had stopped.

She felt Kara tense behind her and move forward, turning around Lena put her hand on Kara’s chest to which Kara blinked down at her hand.

“Go,” there was no mistaking the meaning of what Lena meant. Kara looked torn and full of questions but didn’t argue instead turning and slipping through the crowd silently.

Lena didn’t watch her leave, instead moving before the men got to the group of dancers to stand in front of them. As she did, she let herself look around for Alex’s men, she found none of them within range. Letting out a breath, she pushed through the group she was set on protecting from these men and tilted her chin upward.

Men with alien weaponry waved their guns.

“You picked the wrong party to crash,” she said with a certain smirk before the leader could speak.

“I don’t think so princess,” he leaned forward and wrapped his hand around the necklace she wore.

It had been a gift from Sherry, leather laced, rose pendant. She wrapped her hand around his wrist tightly and gave him a long stare so as to stop him from making any rash decisions. He tilted his head in amusement and leaned forward into her space. She clenched her jaw.

“Thinkin’ you’re really tough huh? You want a go?” He taunted, “come on I’ll give you **ONE** free hit-”

Before he could finish, a fist collided with his nose. Lena straightened herself, rubbing her hand, as he stumbled back nearly dropping his weapon as he brought his free hand up to hold his nose yelling profanities. The innocent crowd around them flinched at the hit, afraid her actions would somehow have an effect on them. Lena wouldn’t allow it.

The three other men with him aimed their weapons all at Lena. She chuckled as the man looked at her.

“Now you need _help_? Aren’t I just one princess? Hm?” She opened her arms in a taunting manner, knowing very well he’d take the bait.

The man gritted his teeth as he walked almost furiously towards her, motioning for his men to stand down. She was his.

“I’m going to-” He brought his fist back ready to deliver a blow two times what she gave him.

On instinct, she closed her eyes, brought her arms up to deflect the blow like uncle Chris taught her. If you can’t catch it, deflect it. The hand never hit her, she opened her eyes upon hearing her attacker groan in pain.

There, she found a familiar man standing in front of her, the man’s fist in his hand being brought back in such a hard angle he was forced down onto his knees. There was Jake, scarred cheek, short red-haired, leather jacket, jeans, angry force and all. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything.

“You think this shit is fun?” Jake questioned the man, towering above him, “You ever been a merc? A merc that wants out? No. You and your fuckin posse of dipshits are wannabe thugs that can’t even choose the right mark. You think you’re gonna be able to land a mark on a rich asshole party covered by fed,” he pointed to men in suits pushing past the crowd, “Lena,” he pointed to her, “or a fuckin’ woman who could toss you into the sun?” Just as he said this Supergirl dropped down onto the ground with Alex in her arms who was already aiming her gun at the other men.

Lena took the opportunity to lean forward and whisper _‘hold them for me’_ and slipped away from the crowd without waiting for a nod. The attention was away from her and more upon Supergirl, Jake, and Alex. Just as she passed Winn, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him away from the crowd telling him to just follow her. James eyed them but when Winn waved him off, he didn’t follow.

Jake violently, with a snarl, shoved the man he had a hold of to the ground back first. When he tried to stand, Jake slammed a foot on his chest causing him to lose his breath and grip the foot the kept him trapped. He bent over and snatched up the man’s weapon, aiming it towards one of the other men who snapped their gun back at him alarming Supergirl who turned and held her hands up at them both.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think you’re doing?” Supergirl asked concernedly.

“It’s already a shit show.” Was all Jake replied with.

“We don’t have to have this kind of standoff,” Jake clenched his jaw once before shaking her head, “I don’t want anyone here to get hurt because one of you misfired.”

“I’ve had a shitty fucking week,” he snapped, “they want some action, I’ll give it to ‘em, girl scout.”

“Switch me,” Alex spoke, almost smoothly Alex and Kara switched positions, leaving Kara to hold her hands up to two of the thugs with weapons and placing Alex between Jake and his target, she trained her gun on Jake, “put it down.”

Jake scrunched his face, did this fed really think THAT was going to work?

“Put it down,” she ordered again, “we’re NOT having bloodshed tonight. You care about **her** , yeah?” Jake paused for a second, Alex caught it, “so what the fuck do you think she’s going to say when you accidentally shoot someone or I put a bullet in your shoulder because you wanted to try and take your shitty week out on an asshole?”

She had a point, and he knew she did. Alex could see it in the way he suddenly looked more annoyed than angry. She had _no_ clue what connection he had to Lena, though she might ask later if possible, it was familial. Almost brotherly. She was using that to her advantage. She doubted Lena would want him killing anyone, regardless.

“Put it down,” Supergirl didn’t look over but was talking all the same, “they’re bad people, but you’re not. Don’t cross a line. Not tonight.”

He sighed and flipped the gun over, holding it out for Alex to take. Alex, though not putting her gun away, turned her gun on the other man as she leaned forward and took it. She gave him a nod to which Jake nodded back and applied more weight onto the foot that was on the leader beneath him. Alex turned back to the remaining three.

“Put your guns-”

Without a warning, Supergirl took the alien gun from Alex who looked bewildered and tossed it several feet into the air. A second later it exploded, disintegrated into nothing. The guns the men were holding? Did something similar, the blast was enough to knock the three back towards agents that made quick work of cuffing them.

“Jake!” Lena called out to the man, he turned and chuckled in relief, moving his foot as Alex took the man beneath his foot and rushed towards Lena.

He forgot himself, forgot Lena was meant to little to no relationships or friendships. He’d had a helluva week, he engulfed her in a large and tight hug. There was no way out of it now, she smiled and hugged him back all the same.

When he pulled back, thankful that most people were more set on the men being escorted out in handcuffs, she messed his hair with a free hand and smiled.

“It’s growing,” He rolled his eyes with affection and shoved her arm away.

Her eyes set on the superhero behind them both, he turned to look before looking back at Lena with a knowing grin.

“I’m not a fan, but good to know you are,” She crossed her arms and gave him a tired look.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with mom? Where is she? She won’t answer any of my texts aside from something formal-” she stopped upon seeing the look on his face, “Jake? What happened?”

Jake hesitated but spoke.

“I think we’re going to need Supergirl’s help,” he admitted.

“Jake.” She demanded, he sighed and pulled her further away from the crowd.

“Someone broke into the house,” worry came crashing down onto Lena the more he spoke, “a week ago. I was sleeping, but I sleep light, when I heard it I- I- woke up and there they were. Swarming the couch, I was hit with the butt of a gun. It didn’t knock me out.”

Lena’s mouth opened and closed, but she couldn’t find anything to say. A fear overran her, she wasn’t sure how to feel.

“They...they took Claire, I am so sorry,” Lena lost her balance for a moment and stared at him as he reached out to steady her, “they tried to take me too but they didn’t know who I was. They heavily sedated her I think, I broke out, grabbed a gun, and have been evading the fuckers for awhile. I couldn’t put you at risk by contacting you.”

“Who was it?”

“Who was who?” Supergirl asked as she carefully stepped towards them, “Ms. Luthor are you okay? Lena?”

Lena ignored the hero for the moment, focusing on the man in front of her who looked guilty.

“Jake Muller, _who took my mother?_ ” Lena demanded, Supergirl blinked in surprise and looked at him as well.

“I didn’t know until a couple of days aft-” Lena gave him a look, “It was CADMUS. It was Lillian.”

Supergirl turned and called out, “Alex!” Alex looked alarmed and started jogging over after giving off a couple of more orders to clear the scene.

“Lena,” Lena looked from Supergirl who seemed concerned to Jake again, “she’s here. Lillian is here. CADMUS is here. For you.”

Alex snapped her hands and two agents were instantly on her.

“I want a detail of four on Ms. Luthor and the man here, tell the director I need to speak with him INSTANTLY.” her words were final.

 

\------

 

“Hm,” Lillian spoke, standing only feet away from the chair that held her guest who was lingering on unconsciousness again, she had a tablet in her hands, “would you look at that. That terrible blood lined _rat_ eluded us and has now raised alarms.”

With a heavily annoyed sigh, she tossed the tabled onto the metal medical table only a few feet away. The resulting sound was enough to make her prisoner groan in pain. She winced from the clacking of the high heels approaching her.

Lillian scoffed down at the sight. _A survivor? This wretched broken shell of a woman?_ Lillian thought to herself, _No. Just a nuisance and I will break her soul_.

Claire managed to lull her head from side to side, Lillian's attention drew back to her. She stood only inches away and brought just a finger up, placing it on the woman’s forehead to tilt her face up. In the light, she could finally see the dirty and bloodied face. Cuts on her lip that extended diagonally from half an inch below her lip, over it, and only a couple of centimeters from her nostril. Her clothes were in a similar state. She had been stripped down to her pants and a white tank top, leaving no room for hidden weapons. Pockets had been cut off.

“Hmph, what a pitiful sight,” Lillian sighed, “tell me, Ms. Redfield, is this what that...partner of yours used to look at night? Before she left you? No doubt as to why.”

Claire’s shoulder shook as she managed to laugh. Lillian rose a brow.

“Is there something humorous?”

“Yeah,” Claire laughed again, “you think you’re actually terrifying me. No matter how many reports you read, you won’t understand why you’re the least terrifying thing I’ve ever come against.”

Lillian didn’t give her the satisfaction of a response. Only hmph’d again and moved a few feet away, letting Claire’s head drop, and snapped her finger towards the barred window that looked out into the hall. Two men were instantly at her side, one holding a metallic box. As Claire brought her head up, she saw Lillian open the box. Something glistened inside.

Lillian pulled out a small transparent container that held some form of red crystals or at least really sparkly dust. Claire looked at her in confusion, Lillian gave a sickly smug smile.

“We’ve been using a formula we...obtained from Maxwell Lord,” she started, “he created a unique kind of kryptonite,” she slowly moved forward and shook the box, “it transformed Supergirl into what she really is. Now, our goals are more...ambitious, we wish to use it to make everyone else see her kind for what they really are.”

Slowly Lillian opened the box, and Claire remained silent, aware it was best to do so.

“Unfortunately,” she grabbed a palm full with a gloved hand, “it only seems to make people highly...aggressive. Almost with an animal like aggression. Adrenaline spikes and senses heighten. They just want to...well..tear everything into pieces.”

Without a warning, the palm full of dust was thrown directly into Claire’s face. It burned and hurt almost instantly, she tried to free herself out of panic by thrashing, unable to stop herself from moving against her restraints to the point they would eventually leave a burn themselves.

Lillian watched satisfied as Claire breathed in the dust, swallowed what had been in her throat, and it took hold. They had combat uses for this, to enhance their men temporarily, but this would the first time THIS much had been used on someone.

Claire’s panicked thrashing turned into an aggressive one, as she caught sight of the people within her cell. She screeched out, her mind foggy, angry, and just...hurting, red veins spread from her mouth and eyes fading down her neck. It was similar to an abused animal striking out against everything it saw, for survival. She was still there, but she wasn’t at the forefront. This feral anger was.

“You have your use now,” Lillian said, aware her voice only made her subject more likely to want to target her first, “you’ll help us. Learn how much you can take, see how long this lasts...and if you survive then what effects it has on your body.”

She jerked her head towards Claire. The men set the box down, and approached the infected woman with cattle prods, as per instructed. The tests had always been painful.

“Now, get a scientist in here to do his job,” she spoke as she turned to leave, “I have a virus to find and create.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO promise I won't drag out Claire's kidnapping, If there's anything you'd like to see in the future in this hmu on tumblr or lemme know. Any Claire+her daughter moments you'd like to see? Like to see the ex Lillian mentioned? Etc.


	5. Not here at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire struggles, but a familiar face- the start of her insecurity to save anyone at all -has a few words to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you there was a flashback. This single pringle has too much time. See end notes for a tad bit of info.
> 
> [ Music Fuel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0A_37EQOebs)
> 
> Warning: Non-beta'd or reread more than once for errors as I am very not so confident about this so I would have not posted it otherwise (hopefully in the future I will have that confidence) (reposting this bit because it still applies, confidence in this au is slowly building.)
> 
> My tumblr: http://cardiaceyes.tumblr.com/

_The garden, that had taken two almost three years to complete in its entirety, bloomed beautifully during the summer. Full of flowers primarily, it was ever growing and expanding. Vegetables and fruits hidden somewhere in the greenery further away._

_It was set a good distance from the house but still close enough to keep the girls from complaining. However, Claire doubted that Lena wouldn't walk the distance and Sherry would surely follow. It was such a simple thing that made Claire smile and want to cry at the same time. To see how far both had truly come with each other's help._

_The garden had been Sherry's idea. She had her room here, even if she couldn't stay a full week let alone three to four days and a book of flowers and plants. She'd taken both girls out on a random shopping trip, bookstore, Sherry was still out of from tests- experiments she dared to call them -but was adamant on it because Lena had been so excited. At random, after staring for twenty minutes she snatched a book up. Lena had four books on various things._

_The book, though random, had eventually gotten Sherry's interest. Fly traps? Plants that smelt like death? It was interesting. The flowers sparked her interest. As Lena crawled under one of her arms, Claire watching from the doorway with watery eyes at how affectionate Lena was with Sherry, Sherry showed her a page about moonflowers, Lena was in aw. It was a past time._

_Months later, Sherry would jokingly bring it up. Claire would smile and say good idea, surprising her daughters, and pile them in a truck to grab Chris then head off for supplies. Plants and seeds would come later. The three of them did the heavy lifting but it was mostly Sherry and Lena that tended to it. It was their thing._

_That, a beautiful thing, is what Claire thought of from her patio chair. The rose bush was being tended to by Lena as Sherry was happily chattering away in the sunlight, hair pulled into a tight ponytail, her sister just as enthusiastic about whatever they spoke of. Claire smiled at the sight sipping away at her lemonade before setting it down in favor of taking off her light plaid jacket._

_Though still covered by the umbrella, she still wore her sunglasses, glad to have made her daughters put on sunscreen before letting them loose on the garden. She sat back comfortably setting her feet crisscrossed beneath her and watched in amusement as Sherry flung a tad bit of dirt Lena's way. Lena scowled but kept the conversation going._

_Claire sighed as a light breeze swept past her. It was nice. She was glad she opted for a tank top- specifically made with her mind if the Valkyrie and let me live on the front was any indication -and shorts. It was hot. Lena, herself, wore shorts and a short-sleeved shirt. Sherry was self-conscious, the tests ran on her left scars... Raccoon left scars, and dark pants and long sleeved shirt, the material was breathable but Claire worried._

_How could she not? However, Sherry could wear what she wanted. She worried the heat would be too much._

_She watched as Sherry closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the breeze. It was then that a handful of dirt was thrown directly at her face, startling her. She found the culprit Lena who grinned as she frowned. A second later she grinned and Lena screamed running away as she knew Sherry was only a second away from pursuing her. Claire laughed as Sherry shot up after her._

_The sliding glass door behind her opened and closed. She didn't need to turn around to know it was her brother. She offered him her drink as he sat down only revealing his bottle of beer. Claire frowned. Their father had issues with alcohol before he- before their parents- she just hoped he wouldn't swim down that hole._

_She glanced at the man beside her and noticed his greasy appearance and loose B.S.A.A. shirt. He was much thinner, much less bulky than he'd be in a couple of years but still somewhat intimidating if you didn't know him. His...gain of muscle would happen so quickly that she'd worry about his health. He'd claim it was a diet and routine picked up by actors needing to bulk. She wouldn't believe him entirely._

_He took a swig and set his bottle down before sitting back with a groan and watching his nieces. He'd give a lazy grin as he watched Lena skillfully avoid Sherry until she was forced to slow down. He chuckled as Sherry caught her by the waist and twirled her around, Claire's smile would widen._

_He finally turned his head to her and reminisced. He could remember his parents crash, explaining it to Claire, holding her as she broke down. That had been so young ago. He found himself proud of his sister regularly, of who she'd become, and that he had raised her. She was his sister and he loved her as such but he sometimes felt a paternal need to guide her. Yet she was still somehow more mature._

_He grinned as she turned her head to question him. She only got a kiss to her forehead. She beamed at him happily and looked back as Lena tried to break free._

_“Did you ever think you'd be here?” He asked, “with two beautiful girls, our childhood home?”_

_She let out a hum but didn't answer for a moment._

_“No. After-”_ **_After Raccoon, after Rockfort,_ ** _“I thought I'd be alone, nightmares all around me, or that Umbrella would make a comeback. I don't know. Something awful.”_

_Chris looked away, guilt filling him. Her nightmares were his fault, he felt. If only he hadn't just gone awol she wouldn't have gone to Raccoon and she wouldn't still feel the terrors, he looked up at Sherry and felt that thought disappear. Had she not...Sherry would have surely._

_He sighed._

_“Yeah. After Arklay,” still a bitter name on his tongue... Raccoon gone, his previous life all destroyed, “I thought I'd be fighting an impossible fight. Thought Jill and I would eventually die in an Umbrella facility. I never thought all of us would actually be able to do it.”_

_The back of Claire's hand hit his chest lightly grabbing his attention, “Well hey, now you're a founding member of a highly sought out organization. The B.S.A.A. is going to be a good thing.”_

_He grinned._

_“And the first Bioterrorism security assessment alliance with a gay man for a founding member!”_

_“Jesus Claire,” he rolled his eyes, though it was true, “that was awful.”_

_She smiled and he continued._

_“Seriously though. Ever think you'd have the girls?”_

_Claire smiled at him directly and shook her head._

_She really couldn't. They were blessings and filled Claire's heart with the warmest kind of joy known to man._

_“No,” she laughed waterily, “I don't deserve them. I don't. But I'm glad they're mine. I... I thought I was too broken for a family like this. I'm trying though and for them, I'll never stop. I just hope it's enough.”_

_Though haunted by a past of death still, Claire could smile at what was. Chris laid a hand on her shoulder and they shared an unspoken “I understand, I feel it too” as Lena ran to them screaming for cover._

_It would be years later, a strenuous thing, that Claire would find herself in a predicament. It would almost completely mirror Rockfort. Her captor would be Alex Wesker, insanity at the mere thought of death, she and her friend, co-worker, Moira Burton- one of Chris's friends daughters -would prove to be utterly alone._

_She would learn Umbrellas reach extends beyond it's apparent death. She would learn, perhaps it never completely died, and she would worry about her darling daughters._

 

 

\------

 

It’s the rocking motion that wakes her. It’s gentle, not harsh, but it’s enough to rouse Claire. It’s not calming, and when her eyes flicker open she knows why.

She’s surrounded by water. She’s laying in it, and when she turns her head she finds it _has_ to be the ocean. There’s no land in sight nor is there the sound of birds and a fog has already rolled in. It’s concerning because she can’t remember how she got here or where she was going before a crash happened- the only logical explanation she can think of -part of her wants to panic.

Then she notices. It’s odd.

She notices the feeling, the water is neither cold nor warm, it simply...isn’t. It doesn’t feel like anything. It’s just enough of a pressure to let her know it’s there. She notices she doesn’t feel wet either despite floating for as long as she has been, she assumes. It’s like the water has no effect on her.

Something white floats in front of her at an angle that startles her back to attention. She blinks with a gasp. It’s...it’s snowing? Where is she? She knows it’s snow because a flake drops onto her lips, like a soft kiss from a lover she doesn’t have anymore, but another look around...snow is falling everywhere and it almost looks like it’s been doing this for awhile.

Her face scrunches in confusion and she lifts her head to look down, but she regrets it when she does. Something long, corroded, _dead_ \- like a months old corpse of a tentacle- far too big and plant like with a hardened point at the end like it was bone perhaps, to be a giant squid -a foot from her feet just moving slightly.

She knows what it is. _Who it belongs to,_ because only a minute after she spots it, it bursts into flames. The flames are violent but it itself is calm. Even as blood dropping with angry fire lands into the water.

She swallows, ready to try and swim away if she can, but it’s in that second of thought that this tentacle splashes angrily and she panics as it wraps around her leg, her waist, pulling her under as the tip, sharp enough to cut through a vehicle, worms it’s way up to her throat.

She manages to get a hand under what’s already wrapped around her waist and cries out. No sound is heard. It’s still on fire, and _that_ actually hurts in this scenario. Something tells her to speak the truth, something burns at the back of her brain that tells her to speak the truth if she ever wants to be free before she dragged to the bottom.

Rationally, she finally understands it’s a dream. _A dream._ But the survivor side of her screams to _speak it_.

It’s dragging her further and further down. With no stopping. She can see...something at the bottom. She knows what it is and doesn’t want to face that part of her life right now.

 _‘My name, you know it, speak it’_ A deathly voice speaks to her she panics.

“Ashford!”

 _‘My first name.’_ It’s angry now.

 **“Alexia,”** surprising even herself, she says it calmly. After she does, there’s a drastic change in atmosphere. The mutated tentacle is gone, there’s no sight of...of... _Ashford._ She’s placed just an inch below the surface, the dark murky depths still below her but no longer suffocating her.

She feels relief wash over her. She reaches out, hand extending above the water and tries to grasp at air. Her hand catches something and it’s confusing because it feels...still. She looks around oxygen not an issue and finds the ocean to be completely still. Even with her movements. It doesn’t move. A bit.

She brings her other hand up and just like the other she realizes that the water’s surface has become a flat surface. She doesn’t understand how but doesn’t need to as she pulls herself up letting out a breath as her head comes above water. The snowing has paused in midair like it’s frozen in time. She pulls herself out confusedly and pushes herself to her feet. Water trails off of her and meets what’s below her, stilling instantly as it forms with the rest. She’s completely dry.

Looking down she finds she’s wearing what Lillian has stripped her to. Tank Top, jeans. She’s completely clean though.

 _“Bear,”_ A familiar voice soothes her through the still air.

She turns on her heel, heart in her throat and sees it. Sees...him. In the distance is her father, a silhouette, mangled body by the crash that took him. She knows for some reason it’s definitively him despite being unable to see his features. She swallows thickly and frowns. Forcing herself to turn away.

She can’t- she can’t see him like that. She couldn’t before. The funeral was closed casket because of that. Chris couldn’t look at her for a few weeks after, she looked so much like their father.

Her gaze, unfortunately, sets on the form of a man holding a book and writing within it. She knows who this man is too, he’s the same length away from her as her father in the opposite direction.

 _“I did it for the right reasons,”_ This man calls out.

Neil Fisher. Her boss, her friend once upon a time ago. She feels unimaginable anger at him. He put her and Moira on that fucking island, he helped Alex Wesker- he killed people. Their people. Took so many innocents just to push an agenda that failed years ago. He was betrayed, fitting as he betrayed their cause...TerraSave’s cause, mutated and gave into that evil. She put him down. He died by her hand and she doesn’t regret it.

Her fists clench and she looks away, to her left. Keeps her head down. The new voice still reaches her.

 _“Claire,”_ It’s so soft and familiar, her heart clenches, _“Claire. You’re still alive.”_ He sounds oh so relieved and happy to see it.

Against her better judgment ,she looks. When she does a lump forms in her throat. There he is. Eighteen- she was only a year older the last she saw him -security collar around his throat he tugs at, yellow short sleeved shirt, camo pants, prisoner button up shirt with his designation **‘0267’** in bold white directly below _‘Rockfort Prison’_ but he’s not looking at her. He’s turned around.

She chooses who she wants to face. So she walks towards him. Towards Steve before another voice appears. Before it’s her ex.

The world shifts and she stops for a moment, looking beneath her feet as it turns into cold ice. The air turns cold and snow resumes, picking up, in a blizzard almost. It should be harsh as her hair moves in the wind but it’s not. She continues walking.

The world shifts again. She doesn’t need to look down to know she’s changed. She’s taken on the appearance of when they first met. He’s suddenly closer. She closes the distance until she’s at least six feet away, to which she pauses with a sigh. He hasn’t turned around.

“Hey,” She speaks calmly.

He whips around, hands up in the air but he’s grinning.

“I’m not with Umbrella,” and it’s enough to elicit a laugh from Claire who rubs her right arm nervously, “Oh shit! It’s cold out. Do you-” He’s already partially taking off his button up to pass it over.

“No, Steve,” she chuckles shaking her head, “It’s just-”

“Oh I get it,” he nods his head with a smug smile, “I’m handsome. Your knight in shining armor.”

She presses her lips into a thin line and looks down. _That’s not it,_ she thinks. She was never in love with him, not like he confessed to be when he- she’s certain she felt _something_ , but the best way to categorize him is a long lost friend. It wasn't ever really attraction but maybe she cared more about him than she thought at the time. Maybe she’s thought of him as family since his death.

“Claire?” He asks softly. Claire smiles up at him.

He had an ego, he was loud, stubborn, but he was always easy to talk to. He always cared about other people more than he liked to admit.

“It’s just been so long since I’ve seen you,” she finally admits.

He smiles softly in understanding, “Yeah,” he breathes, “I saw you look for me before TerraSave, I watched you from here,” he gestures around him. She doesn’t question that.

“I still can’t-” she shifts and studies him with a sigh, “sometimes I still think you’re out there. That _he_ gave your body away. I only ever wanted to bring you home to your mother, to apologize.”

He put his hands on his hips, “You’re too good for your own good, yanno that?” He sighs, “some part of me will probably out there. It’s just not going to be _me._ ”

That’s what she’s afraid of. The thought of his dead body still being used or worse, reanimated to be a weapon with no link to his humanity.

In her world, past, present, and future, it's very rare that a B.O.W. retains their humanity. Very rare instances. Steve had been rare, the monster he turned into minutes before his death, it had been so fresh and his emotional reaction to her possible death...it had been enough to give him a piece of his mind back temporarily. He made the sacrifice with his last bits of mind.

He died in her arms. A friend. It wasn't the last time.

William Birkin, Sherry's own father- the bastard -hadn’t recognized his own daughter.

“Oh,” she looks up as he speaks, her eyes settle on what he does... there's a red spot on his shirt abdomen area it's growing but he looks up at her all the same, “I saw your daughters too.”

Her mouth twitches into a small smile. He grins happily at her.

“They're so wonderful, Steve. They're…” **Survivors.**

He moved to open his mouth but shut his mouth after a second. She slowly smiled sadly and she knew what it meant.

“It’s time to go,” Claire wanted to stay just a little longer with her friend, “you can’t stay. You know that, Claire. What you _can_ do, is escape.”

She frowned, “How? Realistically, she has this entire place _surrounded_. I can’t fight through the entire building.”

He gave a grin this time, mischievously.

“You know what she’s doing right? You figured it out, I know you did. Use _it_ to your advantage.”

“Steve,” she sounded almost horrified, “I’m not going to release a fucking virus. If _that_ gets out it could infect the entire city-”

He chuckled, “No. Not that. They have then, they have _Lickers_.”

She stared at him for a moment, aware that perhaps she _had_ heard guards speaking about it but there was no way she was going- she couldn’t do that.

“Steve. You’re insane.”

He shrugged.

“Think about it, infection is a possible risk but _unlikely._ Those B.O.W.’s were designed specifically to kill rather than infect. Just think about it. Pick one, reprogram it, release it- just one, and it’ll distract them for you. You already know the DEO is probably sitting on this place. You already know Lena is ready to come down and rescue you. Sherry too probably.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but she found herself waking up- bolting up rather shivering almost instantly unsure of what was happening except that she was _cold and wet_. She pushed herself away into the farthest corner far, hyper-aware as she looked around, hands curling into the front of her.

She looked up and found two guards, their faces covered by a protective helmet, one holding a bucket. The man dumped the last bit of ice and water out without breaking, she would assume, eye contact with her. She wanted to glare but she was so _fucking_ cold.

It was then that Lillian stepped between them, pushing into the room and looked all too satisfied with the sight. The smile reminded her that of Alexia, at least before her mutation, before Claire but her down. With Chris. She was wearing a jacket.

“Good you’re awake,” there was a laugh, “you slept right through the change in temperature to your room. Cold air and a bath did you good it seemsed.”

“I-I’m g-g-g-” Claire tried.

“Going to what?” Lillian challenged, “watch as...your daughter bends to my will? Absolutely.”

Claire let out a scream, stood up, and shot after Lillian. Lillian only took a step back as her men rushed forward, latching onto Claire’s arms to hold her back. Even cold, shivering, she was angry enough to fight.

Lillian’s eyes widened for the first time as Claire ripped an arm free- Claire was fit, Lillian knew this, but her mistake was underestimating how weak her...torture for lack of a better word made the Redfield -brought it back, twisting her body enough for better momentum fisted a hand and brought it forward as hard as she could into the guard it had been ripped from. He dropped to the ground with a grunt but after a moment was already trying to get back up on his feet.

The other guard lets go, a mistake, and tried to put distance between himself and Claire. The distance was great enough for Claire to use it to _her_ advantage. The red dust might have had this after effect a burst of strength when its victims come to. She brought her foot up, using her hands to balance her, and collided it with the man’s helmet. While it hurt- it was enough to force him to stumble away. Claire turned with the motion, setting her sights on the other guard.

Just standing up as he was, Claire caught him by the visor of his helmet and yanked back as hard as she could sending him back to the ground. She raised her foot, bringing the heel of her sturdy boot down onto his helmet. It cracked inward, though not killing him, he was out. Removing her foot from the man’s helmet she the other man out of the corner of her eyes rush at her with a fist. She barely managed to dodge.

As she moved out of the fists way, she almost gracefully placed herself behind him- back to back -and shot out a leg kicking at the back of his knee cap. It sent him forward on both with a yell of shock and pain. Before he could try to stand up or move, Claire spun around bringing her foot to meet the side of his head. He slumped to the side. Out.

Claire turned as she heard the door shut with a slam and rushed towards it. She tried pulling on the handles but it was locked. She saw Lillian rushing down the hall, towards a group of men trying to meet her halfway, Claire rushed to the window banging on the barred glass window. Lillian paused for a moment but continued on, men rushed to Claire’s room.

Claire let out a scream of frustration and anger, before pushing herself away from the window.

The door opened and men swarmed in.

 

 

\------

  


 

Lena watched the interrogation room door uncomfortably. Her hands tapping on her upper arms. Jake was in there. He was in there with one of the directors of the D.E.O. and she was highly uncomfortable with it.

Kara trusted the man, and she trusted Kara but she’d seen enough men choose duty over blind trust to not entirely trust him. She bit her lip and continued to watch the door. They said it wasn’t exactly an interrogation, but she saw the light of uncertainty in the director's eyes. Especially as she watched from afar, as Winn relayed what they’d been given on the man.

There had been a pause and J’onn had asked him to repeat it before nodding and walking off. She knew what it was too, but how could she not? Jake told her himself after they formed an actual friendship.

They’d gotten drunk, came home trying not to wake Sherry or Claire, and fell onto separate couches and talked. They just talked like they’d been high school friends. Then it slipped from Jake and he might not have meant to let it slip but it did.

 _“Albert Wesker is my biological father,”_ There was a pause, as she could tell Jake was waiting but Lena knew who Albert was considering who her mother and uncle were, _“Fucking deadbeat.”_

That’s why it was awkward between Jake and Chris, it made sense, but surprisingly she didn’t care who his father was.

 _“My brother was Lex Luthor,”_ she let out a breath, _“before I was a Redfield.”_

 _“I’m going to be your brother someday, and I swear I’ll be ten times better,”_ She wholeheartedly believed every word, _“I’m going to marry Sherry someday. I’m going to be your brother. We’ll protect each other.”_

And they did in their own way. Often times Claire would comment on their closeness being similar to something she and Moira had. A more ‘drinking buddy’ siblingship. It made sense to them.

So she was scared that any lingering anger for Albert Wesker would be directed at his son who most times wished he could claw every cell related to his father out of his body. That was unfair, and she certainly didn’t stand for the unfair. Maybe she had gained that part of her mother’s mindset but she couldn’t.

It was then that she felt a hand on her arm, she slowly turned her head away and found Kara, Supergirl symbol peeking out of her plaid button-up shirt. Kara smiled at her in an understanding way but didn’t say anything nor did she remove her hand. She just simply stood there waiting patiently.

Lena turned back to the door but slid her hand across her crossed arm to Kara’s hands, their fingers entangled but stayed on her arm. Kara’s face softened to something that made Lena’s breath catch. She had to say _something._

“Kara I-” she was stopped by Kara's freehand resting on her back.

“Later, after we find Claire, okay?” Kara offered, “there's a lot to say. To ask. But not now. We'll talk I promise I'm not shutting _this_ down because I want it, but your mother is our priority.”

Lena felt her eyes water, warmth and hope filling her chest at the same time. Good god. What did this planet ever do to deserve someone like Kara? What did she do to deserve Kara as anything let alone a friend? The amount of understanding and compassion Kara was capable of...well it wasn't human. It was much more.

Lena studied Kara's face as it didn't turn into concern but a sad knowing, understanding smile.

She cared for Kara a great deal. Perhaps more than she initially wanted to or thought she would, but it was there. Chris's words of _'you can either accept how you feel or turn from it’_ played in her mind. His words were within a similar reason. She'd questioned him about his feeling for a fellow B.S.A.A. soldier, and he spoke those words. Accepting how he felt at the same time.

She had already been accepting this scary thing that bloomed in her heart and mind. She knew it's potential. She accepted it in full.

Turning towards Kara, breaking her hold, Lena brought her hands up to frame Kara’s cheeks and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Lena broke this kiss, moving back just a few centimeters to give Kara room to move away if she wanted. Kara didn't. Instead, her hands wrapped around Lena’s waist and she dipped her head down capturing Lena in another kiss.

It was sure, knowing, _loving_ or at least admitting that Kara felt perhaps stronger than Lena could have thought. Lena didn't question, just allowed the soft warmth in her chest reach out for Kara. Maybe entangle in the hero’s being. It was scary but it was allowed.

Lena’s phone rang, causing her to jump slightly. Kara didn't seem bothered, not moving her hands to keep Lena pressed into her front, she smiled with admiration and something... _cheesy_ as Lena answered pressing her phone to her an ear.

“This is-” Lena paused, “Moira? Yeah. No- you're across the world so what could you do? Beat them with your breath?” There was another pause from Lena and an eye roll, “stay there. Just give me the information.”

Lena listened, and as she did, her face turned stern. Then exhausted. Angry. Several things.

“No. That's okay. Thank you. Yeah- no I promise Claire will be back, I'll run in and rescue her myself if I have to,” At that Kara's grip tightened slightly, “she'll be back. I promise. If you can contact my uncle, he's out of the country but he should know and- no. Leave her out of it. Tell Natalia I said hi when you go home.”

With that, Lena hung up and sighed. She gave Kara a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

“What's wrong?” Kara asked.

“I need to see-”

“Really guys?!” They both turned their heads and found Alex standing there, horrified almost, “it's about fucking time. But where I work?? You can release sexual tension later! Jesus.”

“We weren't-” Kara started, as she let go of Lena and stood up straight.

“I mean there's a closet-” Kara looked at her. Horrified. Because this was _her sister._

“No, whatever,” Alex threw her hands up, “I came to tell Lena she has a call,” Lena rose a brow in confusion, “from the D.S.O.”

Lena thought for a moment.

“Annoying edgy man, brooding brunette, or my sister?”

“How many people do you-” Alex closed her eyes then let out a breath, “Leon S. Kennedy. Highest ranking agent in the D.S.O. He says he has information but will only talk to you.”

Lena let out a breath. Her streak of avoiding him for the past few years was going to be broken tonight. She just hoped he could be of actual help.

“Alright. I have information on a possible location too.”

Alex nodded, waiting to hear before she leads them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Terms/etc.  
> B.O.W. = Bio organic weapon.  
> D.S.O. = Division of Security Operations
> 
> Some links for visual reference.  
> [Claire's appearance when she talks to Steve](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/residentevil/images/a/a3/Resident_Evil_The_Darkside_Chronicles_-_Game_of_Oblivion_-_Claire_Redfield_render.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120129105042)  
> [Steve that she talks to](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/residentevil/images/f/f3/Steve.png/revision/latest?cb=20180104125745)
> 
> QUESTION: Do you think Claire is going to escape? What do you think she's going to do?  
> 


	6. Just know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pretty much rushed to finish because this chapter has made me stare at google docs for WEEKS so it'll suck. The next chapter will either be long or short. You WILL also get some information on things that weren't explained in this one, either. (also no Prog. isn't wrong.)
> 
> Warning: Non-beta'd or reread more than once for errors as I am very not so confident about this so I would have not posted it otherwise (hopefully in the future I will have that confidence) (reposting this bit because it still applies, confidence in this au is slowly building.)
> 
> My tumblr: http://cardiaceyes.tumblr.com/

Lena accepts the call, she accepts Lillian’s offer to see her, and it’s enough to make even the girl of steel shake out of nervousness. It came after they’d gotten home from the DEO.

Jake was asleep on the couch, they’d migrated to Kara’s bedroom to talk, Alex asleep in one of the chairs. In the middle of their talk, Lena’s phone had rung, and she didn’t know the number but knew the voice behind it.

Kara had stayed silent but she didn’t like it, and then they’d argued a little over Lena accepting a meeting face to face with Lillian. Lena was tired, she wanted her mother back, and the best way to get her back was to test Lillian. See what she wanted, to just know if her mother was okay, and while Kara understood...she- she didn’t like the idea of Lena putting herself in danger.

Lena had smiled softly, no longer tense, and kissed Kara firmly thanking her. The reminder someone cared for her allowing her to take a step back and put a safeguard in place to keep her well safe. They’d woken Jake and Alex then, later in the morning J’onn was informed and convinced to go with it.

Kara would be, as Supergirl, in the next room over, as Jake and Lena confronted her head on. Alex would shortly come in with a team and arrest her after she said her goal, and then she didn’t care how the DEO interrogated her. Lillian was pure evil, of that she was sure. It still left Kara and Alex uneasy, but they had no alternative. No one could find a location on Lillian specifically. Perhaps the Danvers could have their own answers as well.

The location, Moira had previously give Claire had been a decoy outing the DEO. Lena had said probably to see if the two were working together, so their only possible lead was Lillian herself. This conclusion was brought about after surveying it via satellite. 

However, as Kara watches Lena take a seat at her desk, the dark night outside feeling almost foreboding to the dark thoughts slipping past the walls in her mind- she felt dreadful. Regretful to even allow this to happen. Though aware it wasn’t her choice, but to allow Lillian anywhere  _ near _ Lena. She’d gotten glimpses of the scars. How could anyone do that to a child? To any living creature.

“Showtime,” Alex announced nodding at her work, the small device on the underside of Lena’s desk.

Kara frowned to herself allowing her eyes to set on Jake and Lena. Both nothing short of extraordinary, she had faith in them, but it didn’t quell her fear rising every second. Jake rose a brow at her and Kara crossed her arms. After a moment he nodded, understanding the unspoken promise of keeping her safe.

Lena, however, looked from Jake to her and smiled brightly the moment their eyes met. Kara felt her heart rise at the sight of it and a smile formed on her lips despite her protest. Dumbly she rose her hand and wiggled her fingers causing Lena to chuckle to herself and tilt her head as she blew a kiss back. Kara didn’t blush only scrunched up her face and moved to take a step forward.

She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, Alex gave her an amused look and nodded to the door. Kara waved goodbye one last time before she left the room, following Alex to their designated room. After the door closed behind them Alex took her arm and tugged her to the side, Kara knew what may come.

“I like her Alex I’m not going to change that,” Kara started defensively.

“Good, because I like her.” Alex was amused.

“She’s not just a Lu- Wait. What?” Alex snorted, flicking her forehead with an eye-roll.

“Give me more credit than that,” Alex teased, “I’m naturally cautious of everyone. I’ve been judging her based on her actions, I think if she had any amount of evil in her...you of all people would know. She’s a good person. A little annoying but good. I just wanted to let you know that I support you, your choices, and if it’s what you want go for it.”

Kara couldn’t stop the dopey smile that formed as she looked away, twisting her fingers. Her sister actually  _ approved _ . It was better reception than she got from James or the hesitancy from J’onn, it meant A LOT to her. She rushed forward grabbing Alex into her arms with a small sigh of relief and held onto her.

“Thank you so much, Alex,” she muttered into her sister’s hair. Alex laughed and patted her back, swaying them back and forth.

“Sure thing,” she smiled, “now let go of me I can’t breathe and we have to keep your girlfriend alive.”

“Oh! Sorry!” ... "Wait....my what?"

 

**

 

Jake was resting against the balcony of Lena’s office, beyond the glass doors. Simply searching out into the void for any sign, ridiculously too, of Claire. Claire, whom, while had known of his father had approached him with caution or judgment in her eyes upon knowing. It had been a gleeful smile followed by a small threat that if he ever hurt Sherry no one would find the body.

He hadn’t found someone so warm since- aside from Sherry -his mother. Maybe that’s what had made it so hard to accept the warmness. He’d become so used to cold people willing to tell him what they thought of his lineage or those willing to kill him to the point he assumed he deserved it, maybe that’s what why he’d been so shocked when Claire offered her home and food. A sacred place. A home was a sacred place. So if he was so bad she wouldn’t have offered.

Letting out a huff, he turned his head to glance back at Lena who was actually doing work. Might as well to keep herself busy, right? He didn’t understand it but only understood it was her way, not his.

She’d been harder to soften, even though he wasn’t even trying, but when he had he’d found something he didn’t expect or know he wanted. Someone having his back in a way Sherry and Claire couldn’t. In only a way a sister could, and he’d never admit that out loud. The closest he’d come was, after Claire telling him about Lex, pulling her aside and letting her know if he ever saw the fucker he’d personally beat him to hell and back.

He also understood how bad that might come off, because to anyone else even if that was an awful person they’d still defend them. Lena understood the meaning of his words though and wrapped her arms around him for a long while. He didn’t have to say  _ ‘I’m going to protect my sister.’ _ any other way. 

But he’d also made a promise to both Lena and Sherry to take care of Claire, while he stayed with them and they were away, and Claire had been taken. It wasn’t about pride either it was simply- he felt he’d failed. Claire was  _ family _ goddamn it. He looked back out at the city.

“Come on, Redfield,” he muttered, “give us a sign.”

Silence, as expected.

“Then hang on.”

_ “Ms. Redfield,” _ Jake grinned at how angry Jess sounded but didn’t turn around,  _ “Lillian Luthor is here. Should I send her to the trash where she belongs?” _

Oh god. She deserved a pay raise.

“Send her up,” Lena sighed, ignoring anything Lillian might have said.

Jake stayed where he was, though standing up straight. Lena stayed in her seat but eyed the door for the few minutes it took Lillian to reach her office. She tried to steel her nerves. But who could  _ ever _ be ready to face their abuser after so long? She knew she was strong no matter how weak Lillian would try to make her feel in order to gain the advantage.

“Top drawer,” Jake spoke, just loud enough for her to hear, “top drawer right side of your desk. Wear it until we save her.” 

Lena’s brows furrowed, but she did as requested. Opening the drawer she let out a soft gasp at the familiar red leather she carefully pulled out. It was Claire’s jacket, a few years old, a biker jacket with the familiar valkyrie ‘let me live’ on the back. Sherry had suggested it. Said she should wear the symbol that she wore when she saved them. It was during Claire’s recovery from the Russian Island incident She, Moira, and a couple of other  _ barely _ escaped from. 

She wore it every day until she could breathe properly then put in in her closet. The idea Jake had found it, knowing of its significance, and thought that yes. One of them was going to need the comfort and symbol of hope it was meant a lot. She clutched it.

“How-”

“She started wearing it again, before. I think she was going to tell you and Sherry when you were home that-” She felt she was struggling? “-but they left it when they took her. So I grabbed it. Wear it until we find her.”

Lena had...so many questions but none Jake could answer at the moment. So she didn’t as, not that she’d have the chance to. A moment later, the office door opened and Lillian strode in with a false happy smile to see Lena though she noted Jake- unable to see his face though -at the balcony.

She set the jacket on her lap and closed the drawer.

Lena let out a breath through her nose, calming herself. Anger gripped her heart and she wanted  _ nothing _ absolutely NOTHING to ever do with this woman again. She looked better than the alcoholic she grew up knowing that would beat her, and perhaps that was the worst part. She looked better and Lena still was effected. She clenched her jaw.

“Lena,” Lillian chirped happily, “How-”

“Let’s cut the formalities,” Lena cut in, abruptly and Lillian sighed, “I am not in a mood to deal with the false bravado. The faux love.”

She was courageous, at least. Though some part of her still feared what she did or was doing to her mother.

“Honestly can’t I just stop by to see my-”

“Frankly. I don’t care.” Lillian broke for a second, anger flashing over her face and Lena could see it in the way she started to sneer but forced herself not to, “and frankly neither do you. So again. Let’s cut the shit.”

Lillian sighed, moving forward to sit in the chair in front of Lena’s desk. She set her purse down and set her hand in her lap politely before looking back at Lena and smiling knowingly. It unnerved Lena. What could she possibly know or want more than Lena actually did? Lena wanted this over with.

“Alright,” She gave the floor to Lena.

“What do you want?” Lillian opened her mouth, “let’s not play games. You know what I’m talking about. You kidnapped my mother. So what do you want?”

“Honestly...you call that- deviant your mother?” She looked unimpressed.

“Yes. But considering you’ve got the mindset of a Nazi,” Lillian looked...surprised, shocked at those words, “you wouldn’t know anything about common decency.”

“I am not-” She looked positively upset, “ She should have beat the disrespect out of you.”

The venom in Lillian's voice was enough to make Lena gulp, but some part of her refused to flinch. Refused to  _ remember _ when Lillian actually would beat her for such things. For calling her out. She could remember-

“I’m not here to discuss how abuse is wrong,” Lillian snarled, “so I’ll ask once again. What do you want, Lillian?”

Lillian took a moment. Staring at Lena with eyes that screamed she wasn’t done, that she’d do her best to make Lena hurt later. The same eyes that Lena had to look at every day of her childhood she could remember mostly. Lena clenched her fists, taking a deep breath as subtly as she could. She was either going to lash out at Lillian or shrink away.

“Fine,” the oldest Luthor spat, before recollecting herself as much as she could, “there are two things I want. In exchange for your... _ mother. _ There’s a file, deep within the Luthor Corp database. I can’t get access because only a CEO can. It’s coded… Prog.-T-103-2. It has something very important I want...it belongs to me. I also want temporary access to your labs.”

The first thing that stood out to her, was the file name. Prog-T-103-2? What the fuck was that supposed to be? The... _ deep _ files were usually ones that had been converted from paper to text on a computer for the sake of security and had probably been done by Lionel if it had been something she hadn’t come across yet. Lionel also named his files according to the information or project they were connected to. So-

Lena thought for a moment. Uncertain of what to make of it. However. If Lillian wanted it...it couldn’t be good especially if she also directly wanted access to her labs. She wouldn’t give Lillian the access regardless but it was odd to think she wanted regardless. 

“What is the file connected to?” She asked.

Lillian laughed, “you think I am going to tell you? A supporter of these monsters?”

Lena frowned. The hatred in her voice for aliens, or so she assumed, was unwavering. Was there no bone in her body that saw them as people? Did she not know the definition included even those not human? The most inhumane race she’d ever seen was the human race. Her cause for this was sitting in front of her.

Lena shook her head with a sigh and looked back at Lillian.

“Is she okay?”

Lillian sighed.

“Claire is fine,” she rolled her eyes, “my men didn’t hurt her. Much. She’s put up a fight of course so I’ve had to use force in order to-”

“For christ’s sake!” Jake howled, storming in from the balcony, shocking the both of the women.

He was furious. Fuming. Lena sat in her seat as soon as he set his eyes on Lillian who seemed at least spooked enough by the fury in his voice she stood up and began to back away. Lena saw  _ no _ reason to step in. Looking past them to the wide open doors of her office there really was no reason to stop him.

Lillian looked from Jake to Lena who rose a brow crossing her hands and leaning forward on her desk. Upon realizing there was no help for her, Lillian tried to throw a hand out at Jake. He caught it with little problem and shoved her backward. Into Alex who only gave Lillian a grim look as the woman looked from Jake to her then Lena who was amused.

“You won’t find her,” Lillian spat, “I won’t tell you-”

Jake snarled, grabbing her collar and began to drag her into the room. Towards the balcony. She gripped at the hand that held her, trying to free herself, but his grip was stronger. Much stronger than anticipated. With a clenched jaw and muttering under his breath, she pulled her along.

Alex tried to move after him but Lena held a hand up, stopping her, asking her to trust. Alex did. She stood her ground at the door, only looking back when J’onn approached. He looked from her to the ground. She relaxed instantly.

“What are you doing? Stop!” Lillian cried out as her back touched the balcony railing.

“Do you know who I am?” He asked she blinked, “I’ll tell you two things about me. The good thing is I keep my word usually. The bad thing is I’ve been a mercenary for a very long time. Do you know what that means?”

Lillian, in fear, looked at Lena who had her eyes on her computer screen as Jake pushed her over slightly.

“Hey!” he shook her, grabbing her attention again, “it means I’m not above killing someone to complete my goal. I WILL push you over with absolutely no fucking regrets. No, do us all a goddamn favor, because you’re only getting one chance, and tell us. Where. She. Is.”

“You wouldn’t-”

Like it was far too easily, he pushed her over and let go. Let her fall. He turned away as she screamed and saw J’onn look a little shocked but Lena was still calm, not looking their way. It wasn’t but a few seconds later, as he approached Lena, that the soft thud of Supergirl landing on the balcony. She let go of Lillian who fell onto her hands and knees breathing hard.

She didn’t say anything or look at anyone, especially not J’onn who moved to stand beside them outstretching a phone no one had seen him hold before. When she didn’t look up to take it, he sighed and held it lower for her.

“You’re going to want to take this.”

She looked up, still shaken, at the phone before taking it. She looked from Kara to J’onn, but sat back on her feet and sighed. Whoever was on the other side was talking, she couldn’t interrupt, but Kara gave her the privacy. Almost certain she didn’t want to know what was being told to her. 

However, something must have...shaken her further because her eyes widened, she looked like she might almost cry, and deflated. When the call was over, even Lena was looking over at her confusedly, and Lillian nodded into the phone.

“Yes. Ma’am.” When the call was over, she dropped the phone and stared up at J’onn angrily, “I’ll tell you where she is.”

Lena stood, grabbing Claire’s jacket.

“I hope you rot in hell,” Lena meant it too, “where is she?”

Lillian told her. Told them. Not everything but...enough.

  
  


**

 

She replayed Steve’s words in her head as she carefully leaned against the wall, using it to hold her up as she continued to walk quietly.

_ “Use it to your advantage.” _

This was- it wasn’t what she’d like. What she’d want. God the sight of these fucking things still felt so very wrong. They were like...skinless humans that were mutated to crawl on all fours, no eyes, teeth, and claws to boot, but their tongues- god. Elongated, disturbing, to even think at some point those things had been...people was uncomfortable. They were a fucking pain in the ass to kill too.

Virtually, they were blind, but even the slightest sound could be a death sentence. A handgun to the face wouldn’t usually work, you’d have to empty a couple of rounds into them before they stopped moving. That was the thing. It was  _ impossible _ to run from them either, they were fast. Extremely fast.

She let out a breath as she came to a corner at the end of this hallway. Was that even a possibility to consider? Releasing even one of these things for a distraction. The chances were these men, soldiers, wouldn’t be able to contain it. They probably wouldn’t be able to kill it before it cut through a few men and then there was the possible chance of infection. She refused to cause an infection.

Even if Steve had been right. The primary objective of these things was to kill, rather than infect, it was still a possibility if it found a new snack without destroying the previous victim beyond infection. If the DEO was sitting on this place? They’d keep everything inside the building until the B.S.A.A. dropped by to  _ clean _ it out so-

She frowned at the thought before leaning far enough to look down the hall, the handgun she’d stolen from a guard still securely wrapped in her hand. It was a lifeline. Upon seeing no one she stood up, a hand holding her bruised side, and walked down the hall until she came to the option to turn right or left.

She wasn’t sure of where to go. What to do. She saw a light flash to the right hallway of her, causing her to duck back down the hallway she was in slightly and shift to the other wall. She could hear footsteps coming her way. Hopefully, they hadn’t seen her, and she’d have the drop on them. She held her breath and wait.

She heard each step with increasing anxiety, but held the gun in her hands tightly, and aimed it forward only an inch from being seen from the hall. 

And then- the man stepped in her line of sight. She whistled as soon as she saw him, causing him to pause in terror and look at her. She held the gun very close to his head as he held up his hands and looked relieved slightly.

“Who are you?” She demanded, “what are you doing here? What’s that in your hand?”

He looked at the keycard in his hand and let out a soft sigh before looking back at her and holding it out slowly. She snatched it from him but didn’t look at it. She refused to take her eyes off him and give him the advantage to hurt her with. It wouldn’t end in her favor and she didn’t like that.

“My name is Jeremiah, I was coming to help you, and that-” he pointed to the card, “is a master card.”

She eyed him skeptically.

“Why would you help me?” 

He frowned.

“I’m forced to stay, I’m forced to work or they’ll- they’ll hurt my girls,” he deflated, “but you. You don’t have to. They won’t hurt me much. They need me or I wouldn’t even be here.”

Part of Claire wanted to believe him and accept the help at face value but the other part of her knew better. Offers like this don’t just come this cleanly in situations like this. Not unless they’re a survivor like you. Maybe he was, but it was like he was holding something back. Still, he frowned at the gun.

“My full name?” He offered, “Jeremiah Danvers.”

She froze. This was- Alex and Kara’s father? How in the hell...they never spoke of their father, though their mother was a favorite subject. She assumed he just wasn’t in their lives and in a sense she was right. But she hadn’t expected  _ this. _ Did Kara know-

“You’ve met my girls!” He exclaimed, his eyes watering as he took a step, Claire pointed the gun back at him with a look, “I- I’m sorry...I just...how are they? Kara and Alex? I can’t- I haven’t-”

She frowned, but still untrusting.

“They’re okay. Our daughters are...friends,” she admitted to see his reaction.

He seemed to smile slightly with this.

“Why help me?” She asked again.

“I recognized you as soon as they brought you in,” he admitted, “I knew you’d be the only one to understand the severity. I also knew you don’t deserve all of this...so I waited until Lillian was gone long enough to help you. I guess I underestimated you. You are Director of TerraSave and the things here- they can’t be allowed to exist.”

She clenched her jaw. Taking in his appearance- Alex had his eyes, but he did look beaten. Tired. Maybe there was cautiousness in his eyes from being here for so long. He seemed to be telling the truth, and if she were honest...she probably couldn’t get out of here without some help of some kind. There were too many men.

“I’m going to put my gun down, but if you betray me-”

“I won’t!” He exclaimed, Claire slowly put the gun down, he sighed, “you have to know, first. Lillian is planning something- building something. She wants to create something to hunt aliens, but she’s severely miscalculating the original design of these creatures. From what I understand they were made to kill anything human and non-human, a mop-up crew, difficult to control after long periods.”

“What? Lickers-”

“No,” he cut in, “it’s a- T-00, but this new version she’s calling a T-103-2.”

Claire froze. 

“Repeat that.”

“I’m sorry...I know you-”

“There’s no way.” She looked him in the eyes. “There's no way... I saw the very last one and the information on them destroyed.”

He winced, taking a step back.

“She has it. The information-”

“How?”

“...It's not public knowledge, not really but I made sure to know everything I could. Lionel Luthor's father was friends with Ozwell E. Spencer. The Luthors only separated after some bad press...when- when the Raccoon City Incident happened they essentially burned any connection to the other members they had.”

Claire stared at him. If this was true...and the T series conception went this far back... there's no telling what kind of information Lillian has access to. There's no telling what she could or would do to Lena if she thought she had this kind of power.

“We have to burn this place to the ground,” Jeremiah looked skeptical, suddenly, “we HAVE to. Millions of lives are at stake, our  _ daughters  _ are at stake.”

He still didn't seem sure but she made a point. He nodded slowly.

“First, I need to send a message. Can you help me?” He nodded again. 

“Yeah, comms has the equipment. You need a specific computer or phone though. Who are we contacting?”

“Yeah. My daughter.”

  
  


**

  
  


Off to the side of Lena sat Alex, Lillian had been cuffed and forced to stand while J’onn kept an eye on her as well as gripped her arm with a hand as they rushed to a transport vehicle outside. She’d been silent virtually after Lena had inquired about the file. She’d feared the worst and set it up so Winn could break it and feedback to them the information on it.

At the moment, they were waiting with anxiety inside of a helicopter with Alex’s squad. The location itself was an old facility located inside a forest. They drop a good distance away and go in silently.

The squad itself would be composed of five other soldiers, Alex telling her they’d take no chances in a large scale attack and risk her mother. It reminded her a lot of Chris and how he’d talk about his work. Alex had personally helped train the squad, so she at least knew how capable they were.

“Lena,” Alex started, she continued to look out of the window towards the forest they were coming up to, “I need you to stay with the pilot.”

Lena’s head whipped around to her, irritation filling her.

“No! I can’t. I’m going, Alex. That’s final.”

Alex sighed, and knelt in front of her, no easy feat in a moving helicopter. The sympathetic look in Alex’s eyes reminded her of the first time Chris found her crying because she’d accidentally cut herself while cutting something open for him. Alex was sympathetic to how she felt, and it was more than enough.

"You’re not trained. Not a soldier, let us-”

“Do your job?” Alex winced but sighed, “Alex. My mother is Claire Redfield, my uncles and aunts were ALL either military or BSAA. Do you think  _ none _ of them taught me how to shoot a gun, disarm a group of men, hand-to-hand? Defend myself?”

Alex seemed to take this into consideration for a moment. She wavered in though. She was absolutely right. Which meant Lena could hold her own against most of her men  _ probably _ , but, after a moment her resolve returned. And just like that Lena opened her mouth to stop her.

But.

At the same time, one of the men, gripping the handle to the opposite side of the helicopter, an agent focused his vision outside in the forest itself taking interest in something.

“Ma’am? What is-” Before he could finish, he fell forward a gory mess. A bullet. A lucky headshot most likely.

Alex turned in horror, started reaching out for him and screaming his name.  _ Perse. _ Richard Perse. The first to die that night, but not the last.

The next second, their earpieces screamed to life, Winn telling them to get out to turn around. That they’d been spotted and something had been  _ very _ wrong within the facility. But before anyone could reply Alex saw another flash from the forest and turned back to Lena who had held onto a handle and stood up carefully staring at the man who simply fell out of the vehicle.

A moment later the helicopter jerked violently and everyone had to struggle to stay upright. 

“I- I can’t pull up! We’re going down!” The pilot screamed.

“Keep her as steady as possible!” Alex barked, “Everyone jump! Now!”

Alex’s men didn’t waste time in jumping out with a parachute. She commanded they listened. However, confusedly, Lena stared as Alex shoved a ‘chute into her hands.

“I- I’ve never-” she hesitated.

Without second guessing the predicament, Alex strapped herself in. The ground was coming at them at an increasingly worrying rate. But. The pilot was already on his way out. There wasn’t another option. 

Wrapping an arm around Lena’s waist, as the helicopter began to twist in the air, she jumped and as expected Lena clung around her in immense fear. She pulled the cord and the parachute expelled, causing them to jerk upwards. Lena slid by accident as her grip loosened just slightly but Alex was quick to grip her and moved her hands to grip the armholes of her vest.

“Hold there! Don’t let go!” Alex told her. Her hands went back to the ‘chute.

“Okay!” Lena replied, but didn’t say much else.

As Alex looked around for the rest of her squad and the pilot, she saw another flash and panicked.

“Oh fuck- hold on!” 

Before Lena could say anything, a bullet pierced their ‘chute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TERMS: 
> 
> T-00 = a bioweapon  
> T-103 = A T-00 variant. Also known as Mr. X.
> 
> QUESTIONS: Do you trust Jeremiah? Do you think Kara will rush to help her sister and Lena? DO you want to Sherry and Chris again? What do you think Jake is doing? WHAT do you think Lillian heard in that phone call to break down?
> 
> Supercorp blog: https://zhiusluthr.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I have the first three chapters written, if you guys would like the second chapter to go up let me know.


End file.
